The Beast is Out: Rewritten Sequel
by Crystalmoon39
Summary: A long-overdue rewrite of the sequel to All's Fair! The Detentionaire gang is coming back victorious! Or are they? There's a lot of mess to clean up in the aftermath, and that's just the beginning. When a greater threat arises will Lee be prepared to protect his friends and family? As for Nora, The Beast is far from done with her... Can she keep it locked away for good?
1. Prologue of a Prison Break

**I promised I would go back and rewrite this, So I did!**

 **My computer got broken last year and it really did take MONTHS for me to get a new one!**

 **If anyone thinks this is Sequel to All's Fair is still worth seeing through. Let me know through reviews.**

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

Huh? You guys are still here?

The story's over, mystery solved!

Well, I guess not all of them.

Lee proved to his mom, his _real_ mom, he's innocent of the Prank, and now he and Tina are officially together. Jenny's okay with that too. Cam and Brandy are also together now, and things are looking promising between Biffy and Kimmie. On a look at the bigger picture, the Council's finally been stopped. The Pyramid got rebuilt but not reopened, and before all the Wurst clones and His Eminence got frozen in crystal. But I have to admit we still have a little farther to go.

Like Mrs. Ping said, her husband has some explaining to do. And I'm not really talking to my great-grandfather, The Amazing Finnwich, right now. Are you all waiting to see how we finally got out of Coral Grove?

Fair enough.

It went like this:

Finnwich was standing over by the window with Lynch, Tina and Jenny were talking over by the sleeping Council woman, while Kimmie, Biffy and Holger were moving all of the crystalized people to one side of the room. That left me talking with Lee and his mother. _Seriously, if the woman had just listened to her son from the start we wouldn't have had to deal with all this!_ Lee was finally able to tell his mom the whole story, skipping some of the more dangerous details like he had when I first met him.

I managed to slip away from everyone catching up to go into the bathroom. No, I wasn't feeling sick or had to go, I just felt that I needed some privacy to report to someone. I locked the bathroom door and took up a lotus sitting position in the middle of the room. I needed to get in contact with the only other person than me who could talk to someone in their sleep. I relaxed myself and slowly slipped my mind into the dream world.

* * *

 **Nora's ' _Dreamworld_ '... (If you don't know look back at my original fanfic)**

 _He was right there waiting for me. Sitting under a tree with a Chinese tea set up, smiling at me through his long beard. "Sensei Hong," I bowed respectfully, "We did it! His Eminence and Cassandra are crystalized and Wurst has been stopped!"_

 _"_ _Well done, mighty Black Fox." Sensei bowed to me from his sitting position. "I have set this tea out for a small celebration."_

 _At his invitation I took a seat in front of him. He began pouring the tea. My smile wouldn't leave my face! "Sensei, I couldn't have done this without you. I feel like I grown so much. But…" There was a reason I had sought him out. "There's still so much to do."_

 _"_ _Such as?" he asked, taking a sip of tea. Can he even taste it in a dream?_

 _I picked up my own cup. It did feel kind of warm. "Like finding out if Dad's really been working for the bad guys all this time, why my mark is hidden so differently, can I ever trust Finnwich after what he's done today, what to do about all the clones, what to do about my powers now that I can use them, how do we deal with the people still inside Coral Grove and… and…."_

 _Sensei Hong chuckled, like I was eight years old again and didn't know when to stop asking 'why' to everything. "And it seems your biggest problem is that you have still so many problems to solve now."_

 _When it came right to the point: that was basically it. There's still so much to do and I don't even know where to start. I nodded, meekly, "Yes, Sensei. How do I even know where to start?"_

 _Setting down his cup, he looked at me with the expression of a life-long mentor. "First, top seeing all your problems as just one big problem. Doing that will make the tasks before you overwhelming before you even begin. Instead see them as the sea on a rainy day."_

 _"_ _What's that mean?" I asked, knowing a proverb was coming._

 _"_ _The sea is one giant mass of water, but the rain is seen as many tiny specks of water. Yet again, and again they fill the sea with renewed water. Your BIG problem is really several LITTLE problems. Take on each droplet, one at a time, and before long you will no longer have a sea before you."_

 _One of his longer ones, but really helpful. "So…" If I'm going to do this one problem at a time then… "Then getting everyone out of Coral Grove should be the first thing, right?"_

 _"_ _Not even close."_

 _I raised a brow at my Sensei. "But, isn't that the first problem?"_

 _"_ _You have a submarine at your disposal now that can easily carry all of you out. Perhaps getting there may be a problem, but what more… closer to you, Nora?"_

 _I thought about what he was saying. Closer? Sure between us and the only way out of the most secret prison in the world in a few floors of crazy people still under Cassandra's control to fight each other, but-_

 _Then I got it. "Cassandra and the lizard guy!" They're both still frozen in green crystal just outside of the room I'm meditating in. "But aren't they kind of…immobilized now?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but it will not last long. His Eminence's people have advanced strength and once he gains enough consciousness he will break out. So, what can you do, Nora, to keep them from being a menace in the future?"_

 _I might just leave them in crystal. As long as those two are out, they'll keep coming after my friends and me. We need someplace where they can't hurt anyone, and can't use their power and influence on others. Hmm… "Could we…" I thought came, and I want to see if Sensei can approve of it. "Put them in the cells here?"_

 _Sensei appeared to think over the answer for himself, and then said, "I do not know the inner workings of Coral Grove myself. So you had best discuss your plans with Lee Ping and the others."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile….**

Back in Coral Grove's prison suite deluxe, everyone else was asking their own questions. Lee was talking to his mother, and Tina was standing with him. "So you basically were in the dark as much I was Mom?"

Mrs. Ping was looking extremely cross, though her anger was not directed at her son. "Even more so! I was trapped in that vile machine. Didn't you or your father even notice I was missing?"

Lee looked awkwardly over at Tina, and she did the same. How were they supposed to explain to the strictest mother/teacher they knew that an exact clone of her had been living her life so that none of them even noticed she was gone? Her life at work, and even her life at _home._ The kids knew a direct and truthful explanation would only get her incredibly mad and make her freak out, so they were scrambling with their words.

"Uh…"

"De-um…. _"_

"And we-"

"When they-"

That's when Holger came swooping down on their conversation. "FLYING!" The company screamed and ducked as Holger, still in Cassandra's battle suit, was flying around the room. "Another day, and villain bewarey, Holgermeister is now being Super Holgermeister! Weeee!"

"Holger, cut it about before you kill all of us!" Biffy shouted up towards the ceiling. He was standing with Kimmie over by where her mother now lay in crystal. "Geez louise, he knows that's a battle suit, not a party suit, right?"

"Not worry," Said Finnwich standing by his desk with Lynch. "This glass is unbreakable. A rhino could charge in and it wouldn't leave a scuff!" Finnwich didn't need to do any research at the moment, but he was feeling tired and felt like he needed to recharge for a while. He was also beginning to realize his actions had consequences that didn't only apply to Nora. No one else was coming near him.

"That loon may not need to break a window to kill us." Said Lynch. Holger was zooming all around the room with the battle suit. He sent books flying off the shelves as he went by, sent lab equipment crashing , and hit the walls at least three times. All the while squealing with glee! It wasn't until Biffy reached up while Holger was flying close by and grabbed his ankle to throw him back to the ground.

"Flight's over, Superman. If you're not going to be helpful then get out of the suit!"

Holger wobbly stood up. "Oh… Suit make good not-so-fluffy cushion."

As Holger giggled, Kimmie walked over to the crystalized form of her mother. "I want to let her out." She said try to cock the gun. Biffy reached over and took it from her.

"Uh, nugatory!" he said. "Your mom's _still_ evil, remember?"

Kimmie tried to get the crystallizer back. "I just want to talk to her! Ugh! Hand it over!" But Biffy was way taller than Kimmie and was able to keep the weapon well out of her reach. The two of them had already begun struggling when Jenny jumped up and took the crystallizer while Biffy was distracted.

Snorting in disgust she said, "No! We need use these to fight back any guys we see still in prisoner holdings."

"And why would be breaking for prisoners?" Biffy challenged.

"Cause my aunt is down here. And so are the missing teachers. We've gotta let them out!"

"Uh, why should _we_ waist our time free criminals? If we can't free my mom, why would we let out other evil scientists?"

"They're not all evil!" Jenny said to Kimmie. "They just used to work for your mom. They wouldn't be down here if they didn't go against her, so they gotta be the good guys."

"With the exception of ex-VP Victoria." said Lynch, trying to join the conversation. The three of him sent him a do-not-butt-in glare. The Biffy stated.

"I hate agreeing with losers." At that Lynch's shoulders slumped. "But he's got a point. VP didn't go against the Council, her little guinea pig project just didn't meet their standards. It might not be all good guys down here."

"So then what?" Jenny asked him.

"I think we should just go back as soon as possible." Tina walked over, along with Lee and his mother. "We'll figure out what to do about the people in here, but we need to get back to the school first."

"And what about all the clones back at the school?" Lee added. "Even with Wurst in crystal, there's still the teachers."

"What?" Mrs. Ping deadpanned. Lee and Tina visibly flinched, realizing he just stated the topic they were trying to avoid. "Lee, explain this now!"

A whole argument erupted from the group, shouting out what each of them wanted to do to get out, or what to address before getting out. But Finnwich, standing to the side of the conversations, took account of everything that was in the room. All his materials and possessions were in here, as well as what the children had brought in, the crystallized hazmats and Council leaders…. He knew she had left the room. He was just saving his comment for the right time.

"Ahem!" He coughed to get the bickering group's attention. They didn't notice. He coughed again. "Ahem! Ahem!" Still nothing. Seeing that more drastic measure were now required to get their attention, Finnwich played a loud note on his organ!

The sharp sound made everyone cover their ears from the noise. When Finnwich finally stopped, he spoke calmly. "I don't suppose any of you have noticed a _particular_ member of your merry band is absent?"

Everyone looked around, and then Lee said, "Hey, where's Nora?"

"Not again!" Biffy groaned.

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

"I'm here." I came out of the bathroom just in time to hear my name be called out. _Sensei and I went over my plan, I'll just talk it out with the rest-_

Everyone came rushing at me with their ideas for what they wanted to do next! They each had their own plan for getting out of here as well as complaints about each other's plans. _Sheesh, I'm gone for five minutes and they deteriorate to this!_ "Stop!" I yell out. They stop and stand staring at me.

"Okay. Try this on for size." I take a breath and begin to talk evenly. "First things first, we need to see what we have from here. That means, Lynch: try to get some monitors so we can see who is still up there and if we can get to the submarine without any trouble."

"Aye-Aye!" Lynch saluted and went to the computer.

I went back to talking to the group. "Next, I do know there's some mixed feelings about this: But we are going to let a few prisoners out."

There were 'ah, c'mon!', 'no way' and 'whys' from the group. "I know, I know!" I said, trying to calm them down. "But I think the risk is worth the gain. A lot of these scientists have been down here for a long time and are probably mad at Cassandra. We'll at least get out the missing teachers and Jenny's aunt."

"Yes!" Jenny cheered pumping her fist in the air.

"What about the other clones?" Mrs. Ping asked angrily.

Looking at her directly I said. "I feel like we should do something about that too. But we have no idea how long all of those people have been in the pods, so waking them up would either leave them confused or possibly turn them to dust."

"No! Not them!" Mrs. Ping shouted. "The ones back at the school!"

My eyes went wide. I looked over at Lee, he was looking a little nervous and guilty at the same time.

"Well… we'll deal with them once were back. But the way things looked, hopefully Cam's got that under control." That was the best answer I could give her. _Yeah, how do we deal with that?_ Sensei said to take this all one problem at a time. If I take on all the issues at once I won't be able to handle it, for now we just need to get everyone we can out of here.

I looked up at Biffy next. "Biffy," I said to him. "I have a special job for you."

* * *

 **10 minutes later….**

According to Lynch, everyone under Cassandra's last order was either unconscious or out of commission. Lee lead Tina, his mother (who volunteered to go with them) and Kimmie, armed with crystallizers, to find a clear and easy path straight to the submarine chamber. Meanwhile, Jenny had a list of names of prisoners which included her aunt. Biffy was coming behind her with the frozen figures of Cassandra McAdams and His Eminence. His job was to put them in their own cells and unfreeze them before locking them in. _Heh-heh, payback._ Kimmie wasn't aware of that part of the plan; I didn't think she would go along with it. But we wouldn't be hurting her mom.

I stayed behind for a while, telling the gang I would be right behind them in case any unexpected trouble came up. But really, I had another agenda.

Sure, I stayed behind for a while to see if we could get reconnected with Cam. The song had eventually cut out even our own eye-bot and we had lost him. When Lynch said couldn't get back online, I told him it was fine and to just keep his eyes on the cameras around Coral Grove.

While I was standing there, waiting for just enough time to pass, Finnwich tried talking to me. "You certainly did get them organized quickly."

I wasn't responding to him. After nearly killing both himself and Lee _in front of me,_ I had said that I wouldn't see or speak to my great-grandfather until I could forgive him. _And a few hours is not long enough!_

He tried again. "And… eh… very merciful of you to spare Ms. McAdams. Those two will be of no harm locked away here! A prison of their own making. Ho! Excellent use of irony, my dear."

Nothing. He's not gonna get off easy, I'll be sure of that!

Seeing that he wasn't getting any kind of a reaction from my back, I could see in the reflection of the glass that Finnwich looked over at Lynch. He looked like he was pleading with the 90-year-old for some kind of back-up.

"Uh…" Lynch started speaking. "What exactly are _you_ going to do if you're not helping them… Prowler?"

"I think I'll go now." I said to Lynch, looking his way. "When it looks safe you and Finnwich meet with everyone else by the sub. I need to make a detour before I go myself."

"What will you be doing?" Finnwich asked. I started walking away to the elevator.

Casting another glance at Lynch, the person I was least mad at in the room right now said, "What are you gonna do, amiga?"

"Just tie up a few loose ends. I shouldn't be long." I said. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the number for the floor I needed.

* * *

 **Finnwich's POV**

True to her promise, Nora refuses to acknowledge me in any way. I had to speak through my assistant to get her to talk. I know she has the right to be angry with me; my memory isn't so bad that I forget things _that_ quickly. "She is absolutely furious." I say out loud, bringing a steam-powered hand to my forehead. _The silent treatment is more torturous than any man could guess._

"No kidding." My assistant said with some astonishment. "One minute she's hugging her long-lost grandfather after escaping down to the lowest level of the prison. The next she's acting like he's nothing but air. What happened while I was out, boss?"

Mr. Webber's lack of tact is not appreciated. But he will have to know of this eventually. "It was always my plan to stop the plans of Mann, Wurst and _Finnwich_. I've devoted my life, even extended it, to prevent that monster. To ensure that the Pyramid would never be opened again, and ensure that there would never be another chance of His Eminence achieving success, I felt that the only way was to remove the pieces he needed from the game. The most useful to him being both Manifestum and myself.

"But I did not tell Nora. When I got Manifestum close enough, I prepared for both of us to die in this very room! But I failed, and while both threats were dealt with, Nora swore she would neither see nor speak to me until she could find a way to forgive me."

A great pain was felt in my chest. A kind of soreness, I will have to check that later. The memory what had happened was still fresh, I'm not sure I can remember a time when I've felt so down…

I look behind me. Surely, my assistant was moved to tears by such an emotional telling! His eyes are wide in amazement. "Golly, no wonder she hates you."

A sharp konk on this head with the cane is my reply to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Or missed it?**

 **I'll take any criticisms or ideas because I'm going off on my own a little on this one!**


	2. Two Deals for One Escape

**Thanks to BuffaloSoldia115, sophiashyway, M, and nightmaster000 for your reviews! Here's one that's a little longer, but hopefully worth the reading.**

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

The elevator takes me up to P1. I know from the cameras that Jenny and Biffy have already been through here, just the same I brought the hand-held crystallizer gun just in case. Luckily, everyone we needed seemed to be right in the same spot. Even Miss Lob had been moved into my old cell while I was out and they fixed it up. But there was someone here who hadn't been assigned for Jenny to get out.

Veronica Victoria.

I needed to see her about something.

"You!" another woman's voice sneered at me as I walked by. Yes, Cassandra was freed from the green crystal, but now locked in one of her own impenetrable cells with a force field. "I'll remember this, Prowler! I'll remember this!"

I ignored her. She's not a threat anymore. One cell over from hers is His Eminence, unfrozen as well, but just sitting down. I pause and look at him for a second. This is the creature who initiated all this chaos. Coral Grove, the markings, the hypnosis, the Prank. Some of those thing weren't directly his fault but they were done in his name. The fact that now he was behind bars was somewhat… amazing.

"Just another day at the zoo, Miss Prowler?" he said in that raspy, menacing voice. Yet I noted there was a sense of casualness in it. I raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Look while you can. I will not be here for as long as you might intend."

"Just longer than _you_ might think." I shot back.

He actually smiled. _This guy gives me the creeps more than Serpent does._ "You've already proven yourself to me a powerful and _able_ member of your species. But you still underestimate my own abilities, Miss Prowler. My own power doesn't need me to be near you in order to be a threat to you, just my existence is enough to ensure it."

I glared back. I shouldn't stay talking to this monster for very long, he might start to rattle me. "Don't worry. Underestimating another species is what got you trapped in your own prison. We'll be sure to learn from that." I began walking away. As I left, I heard him say, "I will be here when you next need me."

 _Where have I heard that before?_ Officially, I have the chills!

Brushing his former-eminence, I come to the cell of an old acquaintance. She's playing a chess game with a frustrated expression. _Okay, let's just try this._

"Ahem." I clear my throat to get her attention. Miss Victoria looks up, and sees me.

"Ahh!" is her response to seeing me after I went Beast and went tearing apart a prison like a maniac. She knocks over her chessboard, letting the pieces fall everywhere.

"It's okay! It's okay!" I quickly try to explain. "I'm fine now! I stayed with Finnwich while I recovered. Veronica, I don't know what you saw, but I promise you I won't let it happen again if you don't tell anyone."

"You're a…." she says, looking around frantically while panting from fright. "A bit late on that I'm afraid."

"I know people saw me." I try to explain to her the best that I can. "I don't know if I can explain this to you, but that… thing I became? It was only as a last resort and defense, it won't come back again."

Becoming steadier in her breathing, Veronica stood herself up and tried to talk as normally as she could. "You… they… Were you hurt?"

Was she asking if I had been hurt by the Council, or after I escaped, I wasn't sure. In either case, the answer would be the same. I rubbed my shoulder saying, "Yes. But like I said, I don't want to have to be like that again. So, if you wouldn't tell anyone else…?"

Veronica started looking at me. She was probably thinking of whether she could trust me or not. Even if she told everyone what she saw, she didn't know about my Dream-Walking and would have no explanation for it. She could say I had a mental breakdown, but seeing as how I was put into isolation in an underwater prison… _Now I'm giving myself the chills._

"There's one more person I need to see." I tell her. "If you can promise that you won't say a word to anyone, when I come back I can let you out. If not, Lee isn't going to let me take you on the submarine out of here." Her eyes went wide at my proposal. "Like I said, I'll be right back. Please, think about it."

My next stop is in the lobby of central control. Where Kimmie and her mom played the prank/hypnosis song? There's also someone else in here. He's still frozen in crystal, head-to-toe. I adjust the de-crystallization setting on my gun, but before I fire I start thinking.

 _Do I really want to do this? Do I want to release my arch-enemy, one of the most evil jerks, a man who has tried to kill innocent people back into the world?_

 _…_ _No._

 _But Tina's right that we aren't the bad guys. I can't leave him here while everyone else goes._

So starting at his head, I free The Serpent from the crystal. He grabs his head like it's aching and moans. "Ooogh…" He blinks a few times, and I walk up a little closer to him.

"My, my!" He grins upon seeing me. "Look who-"

I already decided I would do this. I take advantage that he can't see properly yet and punch him square in the face, twice! "That's for using a teenage girl and then abandoning her in the woods!" While he's still recovering I punch him again. "That's for threatening my dad and my friends!" Then I bring out my long-staff and pin his hand up by his neck against the nearest wall.

He chokes out, "And this is for Lee?"

"No," I say darkly, "This is: I am going to let you leave this place. With your mother, back to your casino, back to your snake, back to whatever you do with your life."

"How thoughtful."

I pushed him up against the wall harder. "Here's the part that's not." I snarled. "You are going to be helping Lee with the full devotion of the _best brother in the world!_ You're not going to threaten his friends, his life, or any of our families. When he needs you, you'll be right there, at any time, for any request. Cause here's the thing if you don't!" He was looking plenty afraid. It spurred me to talk slower, so he would hear every word of this. "Your mother is _not_ going to like the idea that you're a killer, to say the least. She's a _very_ strict woman. Mrs. Ping finds out that you're not only an assassin, but you've tried to kill your little brother, your father and me, there's no way she'll forgive you."

Now he was panicked. I don't know what The Serpent pictures as a family reunion for him and his mother. But he knows enough that her finding out what he is will ruin everything. I'm using that as my hidden ace. "You're bluffing! You're really capable of such a dark deed, Nora?" he asked me.

"I'm in a dark place right now." I told him. "So yes, and I'll be remembering everything you've done even later. I can convince the others not to say anything either, but only if you agree to full cooperation and no messing with any of our lives!"

"Hmmm," The Serpent looked to the side, acting like he was thinking hard. "A tall order- gak!" I pressed my staff down on him really tight! "Okay! Okay! I'm in! I-I swear!"

I loosened, but I didn't let him go. "You better. And remember I can tell Mrs. Ping at any time you mess up."

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "Oh, and Nora~?"

"What?"

A hard force knocked me off my feet. I realized too late that he had just sweep-kicked me and I was falling to the floor! _So stupid!_ Before I could brace for the impact, however… I had been caught. The Serpent was holding my in a pose of him leaning way over me with just one of his arms was supporting me from the back. I accidently grabbed onto his jacket so I would not fall, yet his face was just inches from mine. That smug grin was right up in my face.

Smoothly he said, "Don't forget our little lesson. But I'll be happy to teach you again."

My face heated up, but before I could slap him across his face, he had already stood me up and gone running off with a cheeky, "I'll be right back~!"

I stood where I was frozen. "What the-! I just-! He just-! Dah!" The nerve of that guy! He's still trying to pull the Casanova-act after all that he's done?! _Rrrgh! And that was just my best threat on him too! What does it take to shake that guy?_

I breathe, and try to regain some of my composure. Even if he does act high and mighty, Serpent knows that I can ruin everything with just a few words to his mother. Now he won't try to do anything to Lee or Jenny again. If he wants his mother to accept him (and he apparently does based on his fight with Cassandra), he's going to have to do what I just told him. _I've learned my lesson; I'm not taking any kind of chance any more._

 _Just breathe._

 _He's gone. Let's go get Victoria now._ I'll have plenty of time to deal with that nut later.

Back in front of her cell with the arm of a fallen hazmat in my hands I say, "Well, Miss Victoria? Think we can work this out?"

She looked like she was giving this one last thought. "Nora, some exceptionally strange things have been happening since you came here." She said. "The special attention you got from the Council plus your little break out… you've become quite the mystery to me." I stare back at her, waiting for her to make her point. "But… I admit I enjoyed talking to you. You are a very interesting young lady. And it seems like you can make things happen."

Oh, yeah… Out of all the conversations I had with this woman, she must be referring to how the Detentionaires knew where to find me. Self-conscious that that was the closest I had told Veronica about my Dream-Walking, I rub the side of my arm. "So," she says like she's decided. "I would be more than happy to go with you."

"Thanks, Veronica." I smile, but then say seriously. "But… you have to remember you've made yourself the bad guy in this whole scheme. If you come back, you'll have to make it up to the people you've hurt."

She sighed. "Yes, I suppose that is a fair condition."

I hold the dismembered robot arm up to the door and the shield goes down. As Veronica steps out I ask her something. "Do you think you undo the hypnosis for the Outcasts? That might be a good start."

"I suppose I can. But I'll have to leave the school if Barrage is still in charge."

The half-robot principal with no real teaching professionalism, and has the compassion of bloodthirsty wolverine. I haven't seen Barrage since even before coming to Coral Grove, but as I've seen from the Reality Border he's just as much a two-faced blowhard as ever! "I think I can get you through. I don't know what I can promise after that though."

She smiled down at me. "Then let's go back to the real world shall we?" She started walking towards the elevator. I went along with her.

"Everyone else should be there by now. But…" I groaned. "We need to pick up one last person."

"Who would that be?" Veronica asked.

"Eh…" Veronica knows about me and The Serpent. She was there actually enjoying our 'conversations'. "You'll see soon."

Sure enough, when we went up to where I parted with him in the lobby, The Serpent was already standing there. Upon seeing each other, The Serpent grinned, while Veronica gasped.

"Nora!" she started to pull me in the other direction.

"I know." I told her. "But I have a deal with him too." Then I glared at him and said. "Which I hope he remembers requires him to behave himself at all times."

He shrugged. "I'll try. I just left to get some of my toys back." He reached behind his back and twirled his bamboo long staff around. He also jumped over it, did a jump and sheathed it back behind him again. He stood there proudly, like he was a world champion in martial arts. Veronica was apprehensive and a little afraid of him; I was just annoyed that he was showing off.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get out of here. Veronica, can you walk behind him so he doesn't try anything while I'm not looking?"

She was visibly afraid, and I couldn't blame her for it. "It's okay. You know what I _can_ do, _he_ knows what I can do." I can't have them come in with me. I need to tell Lee first what's going on, I can convince him without telling him about the Beast, and hopefully after him the others will just have to put up with it until we reach land. "C'mon, after we get to A. Nigma you'll never have to come near him again." _And neither will I._

I sent a look over to The Serpent. He simply nodded like it was no big deal. Whatever honor this slime-ball thinks he has, I'll just have to hope it's enough that he'll stand by our deal. _If it's not I'll just tell Mrs. Ping everything._ The look I sent Veronica was asking her to comply. I could tell she was still a bit unsure, but she agreed to go with us. _Okay… Now that just leaves Lee._

…

 _Oh geez, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

By the time we reach the loading dock, the whole gang in addition to Mrs. Ping, the three missing teachers, and Jenny aunt who was standing very close to her, were already there waiting. Oddly enough, so was Lynch and The Amazing Finnwich. "Wait right here." I whispered to Veronica and The Serpent. I went in by myself, coming up behind Lee and pulled him aside.

"Lee," I said in a quiet, but urgent voice. "We need to talk."

"What's up? We gotta go!"

"I know but…"

 **A few minutes later…**

"WHA-" I was able to cover Lee's mouth just in time.

"I know! I know!" I said in a panic. "But we can't just leave them here. Tina was right, were supposed to be the good guys so we can't leave this half- done. VP Victoria won't be a problem anymore and… I hate to say this: But we… owe _That Serpent_ for getting the guys out. And believe me, I'm pretty sure that I'm the least happy about all this!"

"It's not that I'm against paying him back. It's just, like… why did _you_ go and rescue him privately?"

My face went flat. "There some things… I'd really prefer you guys not seeing."

"Ya got revenge, huh?" Biffy surprised us both, coming out from behind the corner. "Heh-heh, heard it all, just so you know." _He's surprisingly quiet, for such a big guy!_ Lee: I thought I could negotiate with; Biffy… he's a tougher case. I know he's smart, and I know that it must sound like a totally stupid move to him for me to bring not one, but two enemies into our midst. This just got a whole lot harder. He looked between me and Lee, "Look, Nora, you were gone for a while so maybe I can throw you a free-bee. But those two need to be _out_ as soon as we hit dry land, got it?"

And it was surprising to suddenly get a free-bee card! "Thar's fine with me, Biffy. But we just need Veronica to undo the hypnosis on Jenny, Lou and Deuce, after that she can go wherever she wants."

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Nora walked away from the two boys to go get the two ex-criminals. With Nora gone Biffy leaned over and whispered to Lee behind his hand. "Did you catch that?"

"Yeah, I did." Lee answered. He didn't see the need to whisper as Nora was well out of earshot. "Since when are Nora and VP Victoria on a first name basis? What happened here?"

They watched from the side as Nora brought in the former Vice Principal and The Serpent. Seeing the two of them, Tina and Jenny immediately ran over to Lee to tell him.

At once they both said, "Lee!"

"It's okay! For now. Nora's made a deal with those two. We'll just have to tolerate them until we get back to school."

"How did Nora get a deal out of The Serpent _and_ VP Victoria?" Tina asked.

Biffy narrowed his eyes at them. Nora was quick to walk away from the group, however VP was somewhat trying to stay close to her and stay away from The Serpent. Everyone else was trying to stay away from him. Biffy, he trusted Nora, but she had been away from them for a long time. He knew she had been cell neighbors with the ex-Vice Principal, but The Serpent…? He's just been unpredictable from the start! And the way those other two were acting around her was… suspicious. "I'd like to know too."

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

I don't mind Veronica wanting to stay close to me. She's an ex-scientist like most of the people in here, there are either people who she didn't back up when they 'disappeared' or are victims of her brainwashing experiment. But Serpent… The instant he walked into the room it was like an invisible bubble had formed around him. Everyone shrunk away, looking ready to run at a moment's notice. _Yeah, this could be a problem._

The Serpent's known to these people. Chances are he even helped a few of them to get in here. If he's going with us, we need the other escapees to know that he doesn't work for Cassandra and won't be trying to capture or hurt them. They may not even get on the submarine if they know he's coming too. _I want to get everyone out in one go, or at least as many as I can._

I look around until I spot Mrs. Ping. "Perfect." I say to myself.

"What is?" It's Veronica who asks.

"Can you keep an eye on The Serpent for a minute?" It's not a tough job. He's barely moved away from the door since we came in here. Veronica nods, and joins the group of frightened onlookers.

* * *

 **Serpent's POV**

Just as expected: no one dares approach me. Even Miss Victoria got her distance from me the first chance she got. _I have foreseen this. No one will want to come near me for a time. They all know, at least some of, what I've done._ But I'm used to having the odds against me. Losing is not in my nature, though.

I'll work my way into their goods graces a little at a time, then like always, they'll drop their defenses when they feel they are safe. The harder targets include Lee and his brat pack, Nora, and most crucial, my mother. No one need to tell me how- _What the?!_

Nora is walking right up to my mother! Is she going to betray the pact? My mother smiles upon greeting her. _So she likes Nora. Why?_ I watch on as my mother's face shifts between confusion, and understanding. _What is that conniving little fox doing? Ruining my chances before I have even begun?!_ Normally, it would have been a simple matt of 'she breaks my deal, I break hers'! But only now do I realize I had actually been counting on her keeping that secret. All this struggle to find my real parents… only to have my own mother reject me before I even meet her…

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

I run up to Mrs. Ping. "Um, Mrs. Ping?" I ask. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yes, I am. Reasonably." She responds curtly, but with a smile. "Nora, when are we leaving?"

"Soon. We just need Lynch to operate the controls so we can all get here safely. Mrs. Ping, do you see that guy in the red jacket? Does he look familiar to you?" I pointed at The Serpent

Mrs. Ping looks past me, and we both see The Serpent looking at us nervously. _Oh-ho-ho! He thinks he's done something and I'm telling on him!_ I didn't plan on doing this, but best to make sure he _knows_ I can at any time. Cupping my hand so I'm whispering to Mrs. Ping, I tell her "He's involved in this conspiracy too. You remember seeing him being frozen by Cassandra when we were in the pod room?"

"I do!" She realizes. "Who is he?"

I look at The Serpent. He looks tense. _Good. This is payback!_ "He's kind of the same as me. He's protected Lee before too, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind talking to him?"

Mrs. Ping looked skeptical of my request. "Why? No one is going near him. And he looks… oddly familiar… Does he have a name?"

I think fast on that one. "Codename. He's called The Serpent, for his pet snake." He looks so worried right now. It's because I'm taking so long, and Mrs. Ping is really responding to what I say. "He was in a different holding area before, so no one knows him. I think everyone might loosen up if you go over and start talking to him."

Mrs. Ping pondered my words. "You sure I can trust him?"

 _No. But you're his mother, so you're the last person he'd try to hurt._ "Yeah, believe me Mrs. Ping, I think you can really help out! He's not the most social, but I think since you're a neutral party there shouldn't be a problem."

She stood up saying, "Alright, Nora. Since it is you." She smiled and began walking towards him.

I think I've gained some favor with Mrs. Ping after she found out Lee was innocent. She also knows a little about the conspiracy now, and she was very grateful that I was looking out for Lee all this time. The woman is super strict, but she is still a mother. I walk back over to Veronica, she still needs some friends. "What did you do this time?" she asked.

I smiled proudly and said, "Just watch."

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Other people have divided into groups and started talking, trying not to look The Serpent's way. Even as Mrs. Ping took steady strides up to him, people looked over each other's shoulders but pretended to ignore him. The Serpent himself was visibly sweating as his mother approached. Nora was standing snuggly over by a bewildered Miss Victoria, looking on as The Serpent stood waiting for his long-lost mother to approach. While Lee looked on uncertainly from the side of the water along with his friends who were watching the situation unfold.

Mrs. Ping stopped just inches in front of the tall man. The whole room was somewhat quiet, while some tried to whisper in small-talk to try and keep their company calm. The Serpent swallowed. How much did Nora tell his mother about him? Was she going to outright reject him and say she never wanted to see him after all he's done? Did she say how he had hurt Lee, tricked Jenny, and thrown her into this very prison? Being a master of reading opponents, Serpent didn't take his eyes off Mrs. Ping. Until finally she said, "You are… _Serpent,_ yes?"

Waiting for the worst to come, The Serpent gulped and answered her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Nora tells me you've been helping them recently." The Serpent did a double-take to what his mother just said. "You helped my son earlier, and you've been prisoner here for a while too." Serpent's whole face flushed! His jaw almost dropped, but when he looked up at Nora she was covering her wicked little smile. He knew she had done this on purpose! To send him a clear warning of what she could really do. That she had a good leverage over him. On top of that, it seemed his mother also liked the girl for whatever reasons.

Quickly trying to respond to his first conversation with his real mother, The Serpent stuttered a little. "I-I don't know what she's told you… Bu-But I'm just- I mean I've been in- …and-and…"

Mrs. Ping could feel like she understood why this young man wasn't very social. "Speak clearly!" she ordered. "Stand up straight! You are an adult! Act like one!" Serpent did as ordered on instinct. Mrs. Ping was normally very bossy, but even she knew that she shouldn't act that way to someone she has just met. She also had a tendency to regret her actions after she did them. "I am sorry, I'm afraid I often do that. I did not even introduce myself. I am Mrs. Ping, Lee's mother."

Aware that the only one who might know his actual name was her, Serpent used his tacit of diverting her attention. "How… do you know Nora?"

"She is a wonderful girl!" she replied, happily. "She's been protecting my son for a while now. She is sweet, yet strong, fairly pretty, and quite resourceful from what I've seen. She is also angry at her great-grandfather, as she should be, for hurting Lee! I would never forgive anyone who so much as _tried_ to hurt my precious son."

"Oh." If anything, Mrs. Ping had just confirmed that if anything of his recent past with Lee became known, he was doomed. But The Serpent's mind sparked with an idea. He'll let Nora win for today, but later… "I agree that she is. But she can get a bit… bossy at times."

"Bossy is good. She has been getting what needs to be done." Mrs. Ping said. Of course _she_ wouldn't mind bossy. "Now back to you. You are called 'Serpent'? I honestly doubt a mother would name her son that!"

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

My plan worked. _For once!_ Mrs. Ping and The Serpent are talking and is seems like he got the message. In addition, it seems like with his attention being occupied with Mrs. Ping has made everyone else start to relax and not worry about him targeting them. "Now things should go a bit more smoothly."

"What did you say to Mrs. Ping there?" Veronica asked.

"I just told her that The Serpent isn't very social and should try speaking to him." Veronica doesn't know that the two of them are family. I considered telling Mrs. Ping, but I think in the end, family matters should be solved by the family. And I've intervened on that enough. Suddenly, I am grabbed and pulled to the side away from all the others. "Wha?" Then I see it was none other than Tina, Lee, Holger, Jenny and Biffy who took me captive. And… they did not look happy.

"What was **that**?" Jenny asked crossing her arms.

"Huh? Oh!" I guess I should explain to them. "Okay, you guys are gonna love this!"

"The part where you bring in not one, but _two_ villains without telling us?" Biffy asked sarcastically. "Or the part where you send over Mrs. Ping to her newly-found, yet _highly_ potentially dangerous son?"

 _Yee-ah…. That does look bad._ "Um… try this one: I let Serpent out _and_ beat him back into promising that not only will he no longer be a threat to us. And before you stop me!" Cause Tina was about to. "Our deal is that he _has_ to help us out from here on or I tell Mrs. Ping what he was really doing with the Council all this time."

Jenny cracked a smile at my words, and Biffy raised his eyebrows but nodded. Tina looked at Lee, and he was the one who still looked pretty upset. He said, "And what did you tell my mom to make her go over there and talk to him?"

I guess in hindsight Lee would be angry about that. With his mom just going up to the enforcer of the Council and talking to him like she would a student, he had reason to be worried. "I just told her needs someone to talk too. And look! If she didn't then there's no way we'd be able to get anyone else on the sub with him."

"You didn't tell her that's her son?" Asked Tina. "What were you thinking!?"

"That it's not for me to tell her. In the first place, I don't think I fully know what happened." I looked up at Lee. "Lee, either you or… _him_ can tell her. She might need proof, but then again, all this might be enough to get her to open her mind a little. Either way I'll leave it up to you. This is your family." Then I remembered. "Family… Oh my gosh! I forgot!"

"What?" Lee asked, finally shifting his expression to confused.

"Lee," I said urgently. "When you tell your mom, it would good to have your dad with you. He knows more about this than any of us!"

"Ooo!" Holger cried. "Nora be talking of disaster escape from hospital. Papa Ping said many odd thingys 'bout Snake-man and evil Council."

"That's right, Holger. So can you guys just keep an eye on them until we get back, please?"

"The Serpent is one thing." Biffy also added. "But why should we bring the psycho Vice Principal who started it all?"

I told them. "Because _she_ can break Jenny's curse. And she's had enough of the Council that she isn't any more loyal to them than any of the other scientists."

Jenny's eyes popped at the idea that her curse could be broken. Her finger went into her nose for a second, and Tina pulled it out by her elbow. I smiled at all of them. I knew that convincing them of this wouldn't be easy. But I did have good points and they couldn't argue with them now. _When Sensei said that I should release Veronica to ensure she would tell them about The Beast I hadn't been sure it would work._ Also according to Sensei, The Serpent would be much trouble now under these conditions. While the others walked away, Biffy to keep Kimmie company, and Jenny took Tina along to meet her aunt, I stopped Lee by placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Lee," I said in a calm voice. "I know what's coming isn't going to be easy. But I've never liked secrets. And I know I have my own family to confront after we get out of here, but…"

He sighed. Not a dejected sigh or, exhausted sigh. One that sounded like a bit of affection and understanding came out with it. "You've still got my back?" He turned to confirm.

I smiled again. "One hundred percent. And remember: Serpent has to be nice to you. Otherwise, your mom finds out about the ninja stuff."

The red-and-black-haired boy chuckled. "I think I'll enjoy that."

 _This isn't evil. This is being a sibling._

 _Right?_

A few minutes later, Holger came running up. "Miss Nora of Prowlers~!"

I was just talking with Tina, when he came up. "What's up Holger?"

"Magic powers be telling Holger that Amazing Sandwich and Lynchy are coming this way." He means Finnwich and Lynch are coming down. Apparently, the only control for the submarine are down here, and it's near impossible to hack into them. Maybe one of the prisoners could go up and do it, but these people all probably want to get out of this prison as soon as possible.

"Thanks, Holger." I said to him. "Tina! You, me and Holger need to go around the room and tell everyone to get ready to go. I'm not sure how many we can safely fit in, but just make sure everyone is ready to move just in case."

"Right!" Tina said, running off.

"Roger!" Holger saluted going to the other side of the room.

I figured that left me to the front. But as I rounding everyone towards the center, the doors suddenly opened! Running in with fear on their faces were none other than Finnwich and Lynch. They quickly shut the doors behind them, with Finnwich rapidly typing in a code by the door controls.

The opening and closing had gotten everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Finnwich declared. "We are moving up your departure. Since a number of holders are still renegade, and will be here in a few minutes time. I suggest we put a fire under it!"

Panic erupted. Everyone was frantically running and trying to force their way into the sub! Thanks efforts by Biffy, Lee and Jenny aunt, we got everyone to calm down enough to fit them into the storage section. As everyone was scurrying to get on broad I noticed Serpent was sticking very close to his mother, and she in turn was holding onto his sleeve to almost protectively. The last still out were Lee, Finnwich, Lynch and myself. But while Lee and I were quickly ushering people to get in the sub, Finnwich remained by the controls and Lynch was monitoring the door.

"C'mon!" Lee called out to them. "They're going to break through, we all have to go!"

Finnwich looked up at the two of us. "No, Manifestum, just you and your friends. My assistant and I must remain here for the time being."

"Finnwich, seriously!" I gestured to the opening, forgetting my promise not to speak to him. Whatever he was doing, now really isn't the time. Everyone, including myself, was feeling scared of being captured again and if there really were more enemies to deal with Finnwich and Lynch are _not_ exactly a threatening force.

"I am completely serious." He told me calmly. "Besides that fact that there is little spring in my step these days, there is still a great wealth of information here at Coral Grove. I will remain here, see what I do to ensure Ms. McAdams and 'His Eminence' are contained but cared for, and then perhaps I shall go back out into the world."

"And I've had enough of you crazy kids for a while!" Lynch shouted over his shoulder. "I'll take a 'vacation' here over dealing with you two any time! They even have Green Apple Splat here." I rolled my eyes at Lynch. Lee sent me a look asking about what we should do.

I stood by my promise not to speak to my great-grandfather until I had a good reason to, but I still didn't like the idea of leaving him in danger. _Then what? I was going to bring him back to the real world and ignore him there?_ Those two do have an understanding of the technology here. Beyond that I didn't have much time to think as there came a heavy banging at the doors. Lee jumped in first, then went and closed the hatch after him.

We joined the others down in the ( _I guess it's called_ ) holding area. The moment we did everyone felt the submarine start to move and out the windows showed the open sea. I looked out one of them and could see the submerged half of Coral Grove getting smaller and smaller. And while a great number of our party cheered, there was still a small number of us still feeling a bit melancholy. One of which was Biffy who joined me beside the window.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, Biffy. What's got you down?"

He looked to the side and then said to me. "I saw my parents down in Coral Grove, but I lost sight of them. I thought they'd come down and I'd find them here… But it's too late and they never showed up."

I realized that had happened! I'd completely forgotten about Biffy's parents in all this. They'd been in Coral Grove and Biffy had separated from us to go after them. After that they hadn't been seen again. "Biffy, I'm so sorry! If we'd had more time we would have waited or gone looking for them."

He sighed. "Guess I'll just have to hope they show up soon. Even while they were gone, Mom usually checks in with me some time or later. What about you? What happened to make you leave your Grampa behind? Well, besides the obvious."

I sighed. "Some robots and people are still under the hypnosis. Finnwich and Lynch told us to go ahead while they finish up things there." Then I realized I hadn't really bothered to ask how long that might take. "…But even if I wanted to find him, it might take a while now. And if it makes you feel any better Biffy: you're not the only one who needs to talk to their parent after this. It turns out my dad helped make Coral Grove's security."

Biffy gasped. "No way!" Then he looked at all the people staring at us and lowered his volume. "Eh, fix some problems, and find some more. But usually this where the movie ends."

"What?" What's Biffy talking about?

"You know, with Lee! His mom knows he wasn't involved in The Pranks. At least not on a diabolical-and-scheming level. And he got his questionably-evil-long-lost brother back! Shouldn't we be done?"

My hands went to my hips and I scolded. "What have I told you guys about mixing reality and fiction?"

"It's 'not realistic'." He grumbled.

"And you just said yourself that you still haven't found your parents. Plus, Mrs. Ping doesn't know about-" I looked around us and whispered. "You-know-what." Biffy nodded at that. "We definitely need some downtime after all we've been through, at least enough for us to get our old problems straightened out."

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Kimmie had apparently noticed us talking and came over. "Well?" She asked crossing her arms and looking angrily at Biffy.

I answered for him. "We were just talking about what we should do when we get home. Biffy and I both have parents to confront. What about you, Kimmie?"

She looked down and said. "Maybe I'll talk to Daddy and see what he knows. And Biffy, you're coming to dinner this week."

Biffy looked surprised. "Like a date?"

"No~!" Kimmie rolled her eyes and laughed. "For charity. With Mommy and Daddy gone it must take a lot to keep you fed!" She poked him.

As Biffy and Kimmie fell into a banter. I looked out at the water. _I'm finally going home. I should feel so happy. So why don't I?_ It was because another obstacle had been overcome. I was going home. _But what am I coming home to?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: What is Nora coming home to? Will The Serpent keep his promise? Will I post the next chapter some time next week?_**


	3. Melo-Drama-Out

**I am so happy with the reviews I got for the last chapter, I'm putting up the next one now!**

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

With no clock to tell the time, the trip went long but smooth. I stayed by Lee, Tina or Jenny checking up on everyone and avoiding the company of _anyone_ I didn't particularly want to be around. In addition to thanks and promises once we reached shore, we were also able to learn a lot of new names. One of th most important being, Jenny's long-lost- aunt: Dr. Leira Jerkins. "Jenny told me how Tina found my picture, and how all of you have been working so hard. Everyone here owes all of you their lives!"

"Thanks, Dr. Jerkins." Lee said to her. "We're happy to help reunite a family of our friend's." While Leira Jerkins hugged her niece for what must be the millionth time, Lee looked past them at his own family. Mrs. Ping didn't seem to mind being close to The Serpent. But while she was sitting on one of the crates, he was another box away looking out the window. They hadn't confirmed that either of them knew who the other really was.

While Jenny led her aunt to another side of the sub with her aunt saying, "I can't believe Ariel went and started that band she always wanted!" Lee came up next to me wanting to talk.

"Nora, what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"About what?"

"About _that._ " He pointed over to his mom and brother. "Mom is gonna flip when she finds out who he really is. And I'm not even a hundred percent sure I can trust him even if he really is my older brother."

"Then don't." is what I said. I sighed saying. "Lee, look, I don't know much about being siblings. But we can't change what the Council did to him now. He needs to figure out which side he's really on, and if he's willing to put in the work to get any of us to accept him."

"I just feel like a part of me should forgive him because if he's really my brother, then I should forgive him no matter what. But then another part says he's still Stink-Ninja and he'll turn on us the first chance he gets!"

"Then go with the second part." I said sternly. "That's the part where we have experience with him. Even if he is your brother Lee, there are still some things that can't be overlooked. Give him a chance to prove himself, but be ready in case the other shoe drops."

Lee looked taken aback by what I said. "You're still mad at him?"

Narrowing my eyes I said, "So is Jenny, Tina, Biffy, and just about everyone else. I've said we can't change what the Council did to him, and there's no guarantee that _he_ can undo it either. Have you ever heard of an assassin that just drops what they once were?"

He was about to open his mouth to respond when I interrupted. "In reality, Lee." To which his jaw shut.

"But to be fair, we don't know that many assassins, Nora."

"True." Then I cast a look over at our object of discussion. He wasn't near anyone and seemed to be minding his own business. I whispered to Lee, "But remember: he doesn't seem to want your mom to know about it. So "Something on your mind… Little, black fox?"

whatever he's planning must be pretty dependent on that."

Lee nodded and went over to his mom.

 _I'm worried about Lee. But with all I have to deal with I might just have to put things on the back burner for now._ Dad had definitely been involved in this. If he knew I was locked up, why didn't he try to see me or send me some kind of message? What's he doing designing high-security prisons were innocent people end up? What's more, why is it that officially, every adult in my life has been lying to me? As I was pondering these things, I missed the presence of someone coming up behind me. I didn't even know he was there until he tapped me on the shoulder and spoke.

"Something on your mind… Little, black fox?"

I jumped a little when The Serpent revealed himself smiling behind me. Then a glared, I wanted to go back to observing the room. But I didn't want any implications that I was letting my guard down with this guy. "And what do you want?" _If he wants to cause trouble in a close space like this, a lot of people are going to get hurt._

"Relax!" He said that in the same way he thought he was meeting his father for the first time in the hospital. That just made me even more tense. "I haven't seen you for a while, and I just want to talk."

"Most of our talks don't go very well." I reminded him. "And I've had enough for a while. So why don't you go back to your dark corner or talk with your mother some more?"

He dropped his smile and shrugged, leaning up the side of the submarine. "I'll give Lee a little time with her. I haven't seen her in over twenty years, while his seperation may only be a few months... but, hey! Best Big Brother am I right?"

I glared at him. I admitted. "It's a start. But you're not known for being completely honest."

"Are you going to say something like 'half-honesty is not honesty at all?'" he laughed.

 _That WOULD fit._ "Try: Once a snake-in-the grass, always a snake-in-the-grass."

All he did was raise an eyebrow. "What does that even mean?" he asked.

I spelled it out, keeping my voice level so that no one would start staring at us. "It means there is no way you can convince me that you're not a liar. You set it up so could overhear what happened with you and Jenny, and you made it clear you got some sick, sadistic joy out of it! The only reason I feel that any of my kids have any safety with you around is that deal we've made which I _will_ have blood if you break it!" The Serpent let out a hearty laug

h. Some people looked our way, thankfully the kids and VP Victoria managed to divert their attention to other conversations. " _Your_ kids? What are you their mother? Those brats-"

I stomped on his foot _so_ hard! He stifled a yelp that I knew would have sounded like a little girl's screaming. Grabbing him by the collar to ensure he got a good hard look at how serious I was, I made what I've been wanting to say very clear to him.

"Do. Not. Mess. With me... My job with these kids started as a project for school. But thanks to morale hi-jinks, threats on my life as well as theirs, an incompetent principal, and _my_ family already been dragged into this long ago, I am not leaving! There's also the matter that despite not one of these high schoolers not being of any blood relation to me, at least I'm able to help them when I know the truth.

"I will not take being fed lies anymore. I will stay until _all_ business with this is done, and the first-"

"Okay, okay!" he pulled back, holding his hands up and backing up. "I get the point, Nora! No need to go for my throat."

"Then let me just leave you with one last bit of information." I said pulling back. ""I _really_ hate you, you got that? So I'm not going to let you play any of my kids again. Jenny's wiser now, so she won't be falling twice, but I'm still looking out for her as much as I'm looking out for Lee! And I know you still hate me. But I promise not to tell Mrs. Ping _anything_ if you start doing the job you were _supposed_ to be doing the instant you found out you had a connection to Lee."

Serpent shrugged and looked to the side. "You say that like I'm supposed to know what that job is. A 'job' for me? Hee-hee-hee! Well, you've seen what Cassandra is like."

 _Arrogant, little…!_ "Try this then." I motioned for him to come in closer. When he did I squeezed his shoulder and harshly whispered. " **Learn** to be a good of a person as you pretend to be." Then I threw him off, and waked away.

All this anger at him, it's probably pointless in the face of what's really going on now. And this isn't the time to be angry either! We're going home. No matter what else happens, we're all safe again. I remind myself to be happy as I go over to talk with Tina and some of the missing teachers.

* * *

 **An hour or so later…. No One's POV**

Down in in the previously unknown secret military base, crowd of A. Nigma high school students crowd into the submarine dock. Some of them are still armed, and are either standing around looking around the Tunnel base or looking at the water to see if anything is coming.

When suddenly, a red light begins flashing off to the side and everyone's attention goes to the mouth of the cave. Cam Martinez and Brandy Silver, who had led the rest of the A. Nigma student body down to the Tunnels, ran over to the water's edge. "Okay, people!" Brandy ordered over the crowd. "Weapons ready! But don't shoot anyone yet!" Depending on who cmae out of the sub, the students had to be ready for another war zone, or a hero's welcome.

When the sub's hatch opened the first ones out were the once-lost teachers who were promptly greeted and welcomed back by their respective favorite students with loud chhers. Jenny came out and was welcomed back by Deuce and Lou, her fellow cursed Outcasts. Tina was hugged by her little sister, Ruby, who immediately bombarded her with questions. And Lee; Cam and Brandy came running right up to him and his mom when they got off. All of A. Nigma crowded around them to cheer, welcome them back, practically begging to find out what happened.

"Dude! We did it!" Cam and Lee high-fived each other, "Mrs. Real- Ping glad to have you back!"

"Way to go, Leaping." Brandy teased, using the word she often replaced his name with. Lee gave her five too.

"Cam~!" Sang Holger running up and crushing his own two friends in one hug. "Reunited! We be three jolly jalapenos again!"

"Great to see ya, Holg!" Cam wheezed out.

The procession continued with Kimmie and Biffy who got off separately. Holger tried to get Biffy in on the group hug, but Biffy stopped him with one hand. Kimmie started talking to the other two Glamazons, in a business and uninterested tone. The next one to come out was Nora Prowler. Some of the students had noticed she had been missing, and while they were down working on the Pyramid Cam had filled some of them in on the Prank Conspircay. So when she stood up and everyone saw her, a huge cheer came out.

"The Taz Tamer returns!" called out Cyrus.

"She's been alive all this time!" one of the cheerleaders said.

Even if they hadn't been aware of what the Detention group had been doing the whole time. Hearing that someone had been through a situation that led to them thinking they were dead and then coming home victorious was enough of a story for them. Some of these kids still respected Nora for her fighting abilities displayed on both her first day, and the time she gave a demonstration. Just the same, Nora waved a little awkwardly as she walked down the plank, unsure of how to take this kind of attention.

At the bottom, Cam and Brandy came up to her. Cam quickly had her in a tight hug.

"Whoa!" she laughed gently hugging him back. "What's this for?"

"Oh, I don't know." Cam mused sarcastically. "Coming back from the dead and helping my boy save the day, maybe!?" Cam then looked up at her with a half-angry look on his face, indicating he was serious. "No more false-death scenarios for the rest of forever, _comprende_?"

"Comprende." Nora answered. Satisfied, Cam let go and Brandy walked up to her.

She wasn't smiling at the returning hero, at one point she had been kind of jealous of her, and the two of them had never really interacted. So as she tried to congratulate Nora, Brandy's eyes wandered around the floor.

"Uh… I um… that's a… I mean…"

But unknown to Brandy, Nora knew she was a better person than how she often acted. "Great job picking up the slack around here, Agent Carmen." Nora winked at her.

Looking up surprised, Brandy smiled proudly. "Actually, I just made Corporal. Whatever that is." A light laugh went around the group, then a booming voice interrupted the happy reunion.

"Well, well, well!" The school's cyborg-principal, Barrage. He had pushed his way through the crowd of students and come right up to the original band of 'troublemakers' at 'his' school. "Looky what the whale SPAT out!"

"That be no whale." Holger tried to explain. "We came in big, shiny submar-"

"SHUT IT!" Barrage bellowed. He turned his attention over to Lee. "YOU! Ping! Ah don't care what that lil' Mexican weiner-dawg said. _You_ went AWOL on us and abandoned ma army! Fer that Imma gonna triple yer detention-"

"Now wait just a minute General Principal Back-stabber Barrage!" Normally not afraid to stand up to Barrage, and already fed up with his attitude, Nora steeped in front of Lee. "You're the one who sold out to Cassandra, _and_ kept Lee in detention even after you knew he was innocent. Now you're pretending to not know what was really going on?"

Barrage jabbed a finger right into her face. "I ain't taken lip from a-"

Then Serpent, coming up from behind Lee, put on an innocent smile and called out loud enough for the entire room to hear. "Oh, Mrs. Ping~! Did you know that Barrage knows all about the cloned teachers and has been helping to keep the secret from everyone?"

Everyone in the room looked in his direction in surprise. Then while most turned an angry glare over at Barrage, it was Nora and Lee who kept their eyes on The Serpent. This man had not only faked them and tried to kill them, he'd also infiltrated their lives and got one of them beaten and captured. Now he had just tattled on Barrage for them? On top of that, his reveal had an additional effect.

Mrs. Ping, glared hardened with the fury of an impatient mother, managed to grab Barrage by the ear. " _You_ knew about my son _and_ that I was **cloned!?** We are talking _now,_ Principal!"

Barrage was dragged away shouting , "Ow! Ow! Insubordination! Ow!"

The students cheered again as their principal is dragged off, and then started gathering around Lee and his friends, asking questions.

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

We must have stayed there for at least two hours, telling the whole story and answering questions to the other students. When I finished telling mine, I got the full story about what happened with the Pyramid from a kid named Cyrus. From what I could decipher from the rocker: after all the robots were taken out, the rest of the students set about crystalizing all the clones of the teachers. Brandy and Cam took account of them with Barrage, and confirmed that all of them were frozen in the Pyramid room. Then, at Cam's suggestion, he got everyone to come down here to the sub dock and see if they could find a way over to Coral Grove. Thankfully, we showed up before they got anywhere.

 _So we're all good here too._ But I can't stop these kids from telling their parents about the Tunnels or the Pyramid. I'll just have to settle that in all honesty we don't really need them anymore. According to Cyrus, the Pyramid is still closed, and without another eclipse, it couldn't possibly open. _So…_ _this is almost done._ I feel so tired. And I'm still not even done for today.

I manage to break away from the crowd and find Veronica Victoria standing to the side of the water by herself.

"Hey." I greet her.

"Hello again." I think I might be the only person she happy to see here. She even looks a bit concerned. "You look tired out, Nora. Shouldn't you go home for today?"

"Thanks for being concerned, Veronica. But we have to take care of something before everyone goes home."

"The brainwashing. Yes, let's get them together and head to the lab."

When we walked over to where Jenny was introducing her Aunt Leira to Deuce and Lou. "Hey Jenny, guys."

Jenny's aunt spoke first. "Nora, I can't thank you enough for all you've done. You've protected my niece and even got me back here- Victoria!" I'm guessing Dr. Jerkins has a beef with her for using her niece as a test rat for hypnosis. She gets right in the VP's face with plenty of venom in her voice. "For how long were we friends Veronica? Co-workers! And then you do this to my niece? You take me away from her and my sister?"

"We couldn't let you reveal our work, Leira." Miss Victoria casually said. "And it wasn't even me who hypnotized Jennifer."

"But you knew about it! And you've clearly never undone it!" Dr. Jenkins cracked her knuckles like she was getting ready for a fist fight. _No DNA test needed, she's Jenny's aunt._

I quickly got in between the two, blocking the enraged aunt from her target. "Wait, wait! Dr. Jerkins, we're going to undo all of these kids' hypnosis right now. We just need to get into the old brainwashing lab and she can fix them!"

Lou took his thumb out of his mouth and gasped. "She can? Right now?"

Deuce was eating some rocks I can guess he found lying around. At least I think they were rocks. He dropped them as soon as he heard what I said. "Let's go! Let's go!" he chanted.

Seeing the eager looks, and bad habits on her niece and her friends, Dr. Leira Jerkins took a step back. "Alright." She jabbed a finger in Veronica's direction. "But I'm coming too!"

And with that we all started walking towards the exit. But we hadn't gotten far when an additional presence came up behind us. "Off to get rid of some bad habits?"

"You!" Jenny spat.

"Serpent…" I snarled. "Shouldn't you be looking for your pet snake somewhere?"

He reached down, and wrapped his blue cobra, named Priscilla of all things, around his shoulders. He began petting her lovingly. "Priscilla isn't feeling well, but she can still move around. I'll have to treat her later, right now I need to look after my _other_ two favorite girls."

Jenny and I both glared at him. I took three steps so that I was standing between their line of sight. "You don't come in five feet of Jenny ever again. Our pact includes her, remember? If you so much as-"

"Aw, Nora, are you still jealous?"

"What!?"

The rest of our group echoed my question.

"I was never serious about Jenny. You know you're the only girl I have in my sights."

 _Oh…! Now's he's just asking for it!_

"Then you're better off blind. Come here, let's make that happen."

"Like you can reach that high. I've heard snappier comeback from a bowl of cereal, Nora."

 _Oh-no-he-didn't!_ "And you think you can call yourself a real man for using a fifteen-year-old girl? Your mom is more man than you!"

He angrily straightened up to respond. But he had no response to that one. _Yeah, that one is pretty much true._ Mrs. Ping was off yelling angrily at Barrage at the moment, leaving Lee to soak in the glory of the recent events along with everyone else. I just wanted to finish and get out of here so I could go home. I turned back and put my hand on Jenny shoulder, gently urging her to go forward. "Just ignore this jerk, Jenny. He's not supposed to be bothering you any way."

"Don't worry, Nora." He purred, innocently. _Not._ "I always stick to my promises."

Veronica led the group back up to where she remembered the Lab being. Though for some reason, The Serpent followed us.

I yelled back to him. "If I throw a stick will you just go?"

He chuckled. "You know, you're very cute when you're angry~!"

"Rrrgh!" _He is such a pain in the butt!_

* * *

 **Jenny's POV**

When we were up in the mad-scientist lab-place under the school our group had been divided into two parts. There was Nora and The Serpent all the way in the back arguing (kind funny); and there was the rest of us walking to get rid of our curses, but listening in on them.

VP Victoria sighed. "They were like that back in Coral Grove too."

"Wait, that guy knew where the Taz-Tamer was _while_ he was dating Jenny?" Lou's been kinda on the defensive since I got back. He and Deuce had heard about that dating mess, so I guess they've been concerned for me because of that. Lou's been shooting venomous glares at that Stink-Ninja since he first saw him more often than anyone though. He always was sweet and protective. "Why is she even talking to him? I mean, sure, they're fighting and what they're saying is hilarious, but she's totally in a rage and he just seems to be enjoying it."

"That dude's really weird, Lou. Like, gold-medal class weirdo." I tell him. "Plus, Nora can stand up to him, possibly even beat him, so good chance he's trying to get a rise out of her to prove otherwise."

But Nora's always got a comeback ready for him. Her having a response is just as good as her hitting him back. If he wants to tick her off enough so she actually hits him, he's got a looooonnnng way to go!

"I don't know Jenny," My aunt ( _I feel really excited that I can say that now_ ) said. "From here it almost looks like the two of them are flirting. Maybe he might like her."

"Ew!" I said. "Aunt Leira, no way that would happen. He's everything Nora hates. A liar, a thief, a traitor!"

"That's also true, but it looks like that's not all there is to it." VP was talking more like a scientist now. "I was able to watch those two from my cell. There is definitely some tension, but in a way there's also some lightheartedness in their words. Serpent dated Jenny to get the Book and get a rise out of Nora, which he did. And Nora seems to be able to hit the right buttons to make him go off too. It was the most fun I got to have in Coral Grove, listening to them fight!

"But at the same time, always wondered why The Serpent purposely put a monitor in Nora's cell and he never truly interrogated her. She got a lot of special treatment there, but next to being taken care of by Finnwich, The Serpent giving her so much attention truly seemed odd to me. She even got him to talk about a few things if she said the right words. I'll agree that there may be more to their relationship than what's on the surface, though at the same time I'd have to say they are not exactly a match made in heaven."

Leira Jerkins sent Victoria a quizzical look from behind her. "Wow, Veronica. After all this I thought you didn't really like kids."

Veronica Victoria turned her head to look at her old colleague while she spoke to her. "I have nothing against children in general, despite what you may think. But I find Nora… sweet. She was nice, and a good conversationist while we were locked up together. In a way she almost reminds me of someone."

"The Amazing Finnwich?" Jenny asked, wondering if there was an resemblance between them.

"No." Miss Victoria stopped in front of a door to their left. "An old friend who I haven't heard from in a very, very long time. Let's go in and get you all fixed up."

Veronica Victoria tried to enter in the last code she remembered, but her access was denied. She tried again, and again and again. Nothing worked. "Okay, that's a problem." She admitted.

"Allow me." Serpent and Nora had gotten quiet when they caught up to us. The Serpent went up to the door and examined the key pad. Then he typed in a few number and the door whooshed open.

"Now aren't you glad you brought me along?" He asked, his eyes were focused on Nora. She just huffed, while the rest of us walked right into the room. I saw him stop Nora while they were still outside. "You know, you could show a little gratitude. That is the second time I've done something to help you."

"Yet it doesn't even scratch the surface of making up for what you've done." Nora scowled. And she walked right past him.

"Hmph," The Serpent kept on smiling at her. "The hardest prize is the one most worth getting."

I'd say that serves him right, but… huh? The way he keeps smiling at her…

 _No_ _WAY_! Maybe if I didn't hear VP Victoria just talking about I might not have seen it. _Could those two really be a…a… thing?_ Sure, I still think he's a jerk for what he did to me but that… that is kind of ….

"Jenny, Deuce and Lou?" VP started talking to us. "The three of you just need to sit in those chairs in the next room and watch the monitor."

Over some controls was a window that showed the room she was talking about. My aunt stood right next to her and said, "And I'll be here next to her where the song and suggestions won't do anything to me." Then she sent a glare at VP.

"Wo-hoo! Lou shouted throwing his fists in the air. "My thumb-sucking days are over!" He ran into the room and took a chair.

"I can get back to working out and stop getting my stomach pumped every week!" Deuce joined him.

That left me. "I'll see ya in a while… Aunt Leira!" After all these years, I'm finally going to be popular _and_ I've got an aunt!

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

Jenny looked so excited when she joined her friends in the room. _Who can blame her? She's had this chronic nose-picking problem for years, now she finally has the chance to get rid of it._ Though, it was kind of because of her problem that she got in on the team. Looking for a cure, and then meeting me and Lee in the Tunnels. Maybe I might… miss it someday? _Nope._ But I'm glad it all led to us becoming friends.

The doors closed. Veronica and Dr. Jerkins stated pressing buttons and a video began to play on the monitor. "So little lady J.J. is finally getting her wish?" said The Serpent. Next he said, "Eeeeeiiiiii!" Because I stomped on his foot.

"Don't call her that." I told him

"Nora," Miss Victoria said over her shoulder, "could you get The Serpent to keep it down? It needs to be quiet in here for me to remove the suggestions from their heads." She winked and me and turned back to the controls.

The Serpent grumbled while Priscilla weakly hissed at me. I just innocently smiled.

Veronica picked up a microphone and spoke into it. "Stop picking your nose. Stop sucking your thumb. Don't eat everything in sight." Inside the room, the three kids all lowered their hands from their faces. VP let the music play for one more minute without saying anything else, and then turned it off. "There," she said to Jenny's aunt, "It's all done now."

Lou, Deuce and Jenny all got up from the chairs in a groggy manner. _Those commands must have been in their heads for so long it must be a bit of an adjustment to get it out._ But as soon as he stood up by himself, Lou's thumb went right into his mouth. Jenny gasped when she saw this and her finger went right up to her nose! Deuce would have screamed, if he wasn't already eating the stuffing from the insides of the chair.

"You call that _fixed!?_ " Dr. Jerkins seized VP Victoria by the collar and screamed. "What did you do, Veronica? Put a back-up command in case your prototype failed?!"

As Veronica tried to pull away from the wrath of her old colleague, it took the efforts of both Serpent and myself to hold back Dr. Jerkins. "I-It must be because the hypnosis wasn't undone for so long!" she tried to explain. "The brainwashing is undone, I swear! It's just become a nervous habit for them because it's been a few years."

"So we're stuck?!" Screamed Jenny stepping out of the room and joining us.

"No!" Lou crumbled to the floor.

"This was our last shot!" Deuce sobbed.

"Guy, guys!" I left Dr. Jerkins in the Serpent's grasp. Calming down these kids is something I haven't done for a while, but I think I still can do it. "Nervous habits are something thousands of people have to deal with. Like smoking or wringing your hands. Now you're not brainwashed, but you have to work at making yourselves stop."

"You saw!" Lou, as always, was the first to whine, "We're still uncool! Now we'll never be…"

"You'll _all_ be fine, Lou." I put my hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes reassuringly. "You only do these things to comfort yourselves now. When Jenny put on boxing gloves for a while she didn't pick her nose for a long time. You and Deuce just need to find a way of making yourselves stop, and pretty soon the urge will go away."

The three Outcasts looked at each other, Jenny confirmed what I was saying with a nod. The two boys still looked unsure, I noticed Lu gripping his arms trying to resist putting them in his mouth. _I guess from here it will be all about effort from them._ But Veronica held up her end of the deal.

So next I talked to her. "Veronica thanks for doing what you could, but I don't think you'll be able to stay around the school. Barrage… he's difficult to reason with."

"Understandable." She responded. Then she smiled at me. "Don't worry about me, Nora. I'll figure something out."

"I'll leave with you. Not that I don't trust you, I just need to get back to my dad." To Jenny I said. "Jenny? Would mind telling everyone that I've gone home?"

"You're not gonna stay?"

"No. I'm really tired after all this. And I still need to have that talk with my dad." Specifically about him knowing about Mann, Wurst and Finnwich using his designs for Coral Grove's security.

And so I left A. Nigma High's building, waved goodbye to Veronica Victoria as she walked to her own home, and took the bus to mine.

* * *

 **Lee's POV**

Nora, The Serpent, VP Victoria along with Jenny, her aunt and the Outcasts had all disappeared from us. Then, minus VP and the girl whose been acting as my sister-figure, they all came back. I wanted to accuse The Serpent, but since he brought back the others, I didn't really have anything to base it on other than paranoia. That's omething that's going to have to die down now that our big mission, and hopefully my detention, are over.

"Jenny where did you guys go? Big things are happening here!"

"I know! Us too! VP Victoria de-hypnotized us so we're not cursed anymore."

"You were never cursed, Jenny." Her aunt clarified. "You were hypnotized. Unfortunately, you were all left like that for so long it's become a nervous habit! Ugh, I nearly broke Veronica's nose over it!"

"Speaking of which," I said. "Where is VP? And Nora? It's not considered a good sign for her to suddenly disappear like that around here." I jabbed my thumb over in the crowd's direction. I noticed the slight look of guilt on my brother's face for a second.

Jenny said. "She walked Dr. Victoria out and said she needed to go home. Guess she's just tired out after all this." Then she shrugged.

Today really was a big day for all of us. Since my mom is still red with rage and screaming Barrage into a corner, I guess that there's still some cleaning up to do before we can go home. I couldn't help but sigh, "Well, I guess she's earned that. She was the first of us to go to that prison by weeks. We still have her address, so we can go see her later."

"You got her address and didn't tell us?" Jenny shouted. "What wrong with you!? We could have gone to her dad and gotten answers long ago!"

"We did." But there's a reason we didn't discuss it with the girls. "Biffy went after school one day. Then the next and then the next at different hours; no one was home."

Instantly, we all looked at the espionage guy for the Council. He held up his hands and shrugged. Apparently, he didn't know anything about it either. "So what does that mean for Nora?"

* * *

 **Nora's POV**

It's big. It's beautiful. It's my refuge. It's my house!

So, why does I feel like a stranger here standing at the front door. I have the emergency key that dad hides in the plants and I've already turned it. The doors unlocked, my hand is just resting on the knob.

 _How am I going to feel?_

 _Should I be mad at Dad?_

 _Should I be happy to see him, but serious when I talk to him?_

 _Should I hope he's not home and I can leave a note?_

 _No._

 _I need to see him now._

 _But I really don't want to._

 _…This is just going to be hard._

But I came this far. I turn the gold knob and push on the door!

I braced myself, but there was no stopping the flurry of emotions. I was back in my house! I can see Dad! I can talk to him. It's evening, and none of the lights are on. I fix that and lock the door behind me. I want to squeal with delight, but I just can't force out even the smallest sound. So instead I run and jump onto the neat, tan couch! Hugging a nearby pillow and giggling. _I'm here! Now Dad!_

He should be coming home from work pretty soon. I should wait for, but I am starving for food! I go to the fridge and find a leftover lasagna and get a tall glass of milk. _Heaven!_ I run through the whole house that night.

Then I stay on the couch, waiting for Dad to come home.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this is really similar to my old one, but in the next chapter the real changes are going to start coming.**

 **Good luck to everyone starting school!**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Another Loss and an Appearance

**I'm back.**

 **I'll be breaking this into two parts. First we'll see what happens when Biffy and Lee go home.**

* * *

 **Lee's Story…**

After a big discovery and stopping the takeover of the entire world, you'd think it be time to party. Catch up with friends, then go home and relax. Let me tell ya: not even close!

Of all places I'm sitting outside the principal's office listening the high-pitched, angry screams of my mother. She's angry about being replaced and cloned, and all her anger is being directed right at Barrage. She's talking/yelling/threatening to call the schoolboard, police, and maybe even the army. Barrage has interrupted her a few times, but really, things are not looking in his favor right now. I almost feel sorry for him.

Mom wants to keep me close by, so I'm staying out here while everyone else is either calling their parents, going home, or cleaning up around the Pyramid. Tina's parents have already picked up her and Ruby, but we made plans to meet up tomorrow, and I'll be calling her tonight. Cam's mom couldn't get here quick enough and even offered to give Brandy a ride home with them, which she accepted. Holger's parents didn't show up, but they called and Holger ran home after hearing from them. Plus, by now enough parents have heard from their kids what's been happening and even from here I can see a crowd gathering outside.

Luckily, Biffy was sticking around. I'd say it was for moral support, but he would immediately disagree with that.

"Boy, and I thought _your_ fight was high-stakes!" he laughed, meaning what was going on in the main office. "Think your mom can really get the army down here for this? We might get a third principal this year."

"Yeah, maybe this one will be an actual lizard creature, or maybe a spy from another country." I had said it as a joke, then realized I may have actually jinxed something.

Scowling, Biffy said, "Dude… be careful what you wish for."

"I _wish_ I could know what going to happen. My mom knows now so she might un-ground me. But what about Dad?"

"And what about your brother?" Biffy asked. "I think we can drop the clone theory on you two. If those guys aged they wouldn't need replacements every few years. I talked this out with Nora on the ride back here, she feels the same. You're both originals, case closed."

I hunched over resting my face in my hand. "I feel great about that. But I'm more worried about what he's going to do now."

"Why? We got leverage on him. He steps out of line and your Mom gets the full memoir of his double-life! That is good dirt, my friend. Hang on to that."

"There's more." I told him.

"What 'more'?"

"Dude's totally crushing on Nora. And she's totally hating on him. I see explosions in my future! Plus, I think he wants to move in with us now."

"Aw man, I do too!" Biffy was utterly shocked as I was. "We save the world and we still got drama! Your ninja-brother moving in? _And_ he got a thing for your 'sister'? I'm actually feeling pretty good about my bit in this. Thanks, Lee." I'm pretty sure my glare sends the right message to Biffy as he stops talking.

The door to Barrage's office bangs open, and my mom stands furiously in the doorway. "This isn't OVER!" she yells back into the room. "Lee, get in the car! We are going home."

I don't question her for a second and walk out the door right behind her. As we're going down the hallway I can tell from her back that she is steaming mad. But I made my own deal with The Serpent back on the submarine.

"Um, Mom?"

"What Lee?" She sounds really mad. And with Mom, when she's mad, anyone could become a target.

"That guy, The Serpent… would you mind if he came home with us?" She looks back at me sharply. "Just for tonight! He needs a place and we do have a spare room." Mom looks at me strangely. I did just kind of throw that out there, but I promised him I'd find a way to get him into the house so he could talk to her again. "Please, Mom?"

"Hmmm." She hums. If anything this questions seems to have made her temporarily tune down her anger. "That's actually perfect." What did she say? "Lizard-men, clones, and magicians? You need extra protection! I would have asked Nora, but she already went home. I guess he's just as good. Once he gets talking that young man is actually very intelligent. Yes, he can stay with us for a little while."

Wow, she gave in pretty fast. I think that might have been a combination of Nora lying (partially) for him, and The Serpent's ability to smooth-talk girls. _Okay, yeah, it's confirmed that he's my brother. But I still feel suspicious of him. Like Nora said on the sub: he's known about this the entire and only recently decided to do something to be helpful to us. So yeah, I smell a rat. But the fact stands that he's my brother, and he was taken from our family twenty-two years ago. And even if that's the truth, it means he's been the Council's sneaky, lying and punching henchman for all that amount of time! Just how legit is this side-switch?_

For now, I'll help him out. But I'm keeping my friends close, and my enemies dangerously closer…

The car ride to our house was… awkward. The Serpent sat in the back along with his pet snake, which was enough to even make Mom nervous. She didn't even drive that fast, like she normally did. It was worth a shot, so I tried getting the three of us to talk.

"So… uh, Serpent. Um, what did you say you named your pet?"

Looking up from petting her long back, The Serpent responded. "Hm? Her name is Priscilla."

"It's a, um… _unique_ name for a snake. Why'd you name her that?"

"When I was a kid one of my favorite songs was by Priscilla Chan. She has a beautiful voice, and one of her songs actually reminded me of someone."

"She is a very good singer." Mom chimed in, keeping her voice somewhat medium-volume. "I haven't listened to her in a long time; I prefer the older and more traditional songs. Lee, remind me to check if we have any of her albums at home that our guest might like to hear."

Okay, he's human. He likes music at least. I'll try from that. "Any other kind of music you're into?"

I see him shrug, keeping his eyes on his snake. "I'm fine with anything. Except that cowboy- western trash! Ugh, half the songs are about being drunk and the other half can't be made out into real language!" (A/N: Watch it, Serpent. You don't want to get in MY bad book.)

"I agree!" Mom said. "If people want to dance to it: fine! But they blast it so loud! Not everyone wants to hear shrill violins and out-of-control guitars." (A/N: Something is wrong with me…)

I don't get in on the conversation much. But I'm kinda glad about that. He and Mom found something in common, at least something they agree that they hate. The ride home became much more relaxing after that.

When we pulled up to the house, that good mood we created suddenly faded. At first none of us got out of the car. We all just stared at the front door. Mom was the first to get out. Then I undid my seatbelt and followed her. The Serpent, who I was keeping a close watch on, got out really slowly. He looked up at the house like it was some kind of monument, and took slow, uneven steps up towards it.

 _It's like he's… afraid._ To me this was my house so it was no big deal. To him… this wasn't the life he was raised in. _How did Cassandra raise him?_ Was she ever a good mom to him? Where was he raised? I noticed Kimmie didn't give him much attention, so it's a safe bet that he and her weren't brought up _together_. There are so many questions surrounding this guy, and I'm really letting him into my house?

"Why are you nervous?" I ask him from the driveway. "You've been here before."

"I've never been _invited_ in." he didn't seem to notice the tone that I now regretted. _I really shouldn't be acting like a jerk to him._ He's obviously got mixed feeling about being here. But I can somehow tell that he really wants to go in. For someone to that this is his home, and the family inside is his real family. Knowing that…I can't help feeling like he deserves the benefit of the doubt here.

His snake, Priscilla, lifts her head from where it rested on his shoulder. Before when she saw me she tried to bite me. But she's still hurt from when Cassandra shocked her and moves slow. She brings her head up next to mine. I'm nervous and try to inch back. Then, all she does is lick my face and look at me the time I first saw her in the casino.

"She knows you're _family._ " The Serpent explains. "She won't hurt anyone who I tell her not to."

"Uh… thanks?"

"Lee!" Mom shouts from the open door. "Invite him in! I need to find your father." She goes inside.

Mustering up a smile I say, "Welcome home… bro." I walk ahead of him still unsure of his total loyalty, but confident that there's something there to grow on with him.

We meet Mom at the door's entrance. "Alfred!" she yells into the house. "Dr. Alfred Ping! You come out here right now and tell me _exactly_ what has been happening!"

With mom's temper right now, I wouldn't be surprised if Dad was hiding away somewhere in the house. "Dad?" I call out too. "Could you come into the living room? We need to talk."

"Let me try." The Serpent had been looking around the house like it was a museum. Now he was looking around it like he was searching for something out of place. He walked into the kitchen. "Mrs. Ping?" he called ,Mom and I came behind him. "Did you make lasagna about…one week ago?"

Mom's eyes grew wide when she answered. "Yes, I made-"

"Five-layer vegetarian, yes?" The Serpent held up a plate that still had some sauce stains on it. _I thought he was just a ninja. Now he's a crime detective?_ He examines the plate at arm-length and dictates what he's observing. "Vegetables lose moisture after being frozen and reheated. It takes time, but even if the pasta is at its former perfect temperature: green beans, red peppers, spinach and mushrooms will leave a tell-tale heat imprint. They're either too hot or inwardly cold,"

He ran a finger along the side of the plate and put it into his mouth. _That's gross for some reason. He doesn't know where that's been._ "As I thought: whoever was in here should still be close by. Mrs. Ping if you would check the garage to see if your husband's car is in there?"

Mom ran to the door to the garage like he asked. I started to follow her, but I was pulled back by _someone_ grabbing my shirt collar. "You." He said it as an order. "Go upstairs. Check around."

"You're going to have to start using the word 'please' around here, ya know."

He grabbed the front of my clothes and pulled me to face him. "Then _please, s_ top being an ignorant, little brat and go look upstairs!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" As if I needed reminding that this guy to a total creep. I went up the stairs with him glaring up my back. _Somehow I thin k this is going to be the norm with him around._ I'll give him a fair shot just the same I guess. I have material for when he goes too far, and I guess it's not fair to expect him to be perfect right off the bat. As a further reminder he threw a pillow at my head while I was halfway up the stairs. "Move it!" he barked. I grumbled. _Man, this guy has got nerve!_

I look all over the second floor, and there's no sign of Dad. The first place I checked was his and Mom's room. But he wasn't even sitting at his desk. The bathroom was empty, and the guest room was too. "C'mon, Dad!" I say, "Where are you? You can't just leave us-" The thought finally hits me. _Did Dad leave if he figured out the Council was down?_ "No." I whisper, feeling panicked. "He wouldn't!"

I run back to my parents' room. I go to Dad's closet and… it's nearly empty. Whole bunches of clothes and shoes are gone, leaving mostly hangers. When I look into his dresser there's no underwear or socks. I even check back at his desk and notice that his business briefcase is gone.

Dad left…

Why did he leave?

Freaking out I head down the stairs to tell Mom and The Serpent.

In the living room, I see The Serpent with his back facing me. I can see over his shoulder that he's holding something close to his face. I know what it is. It's the picture of him as a baby with Mom and Dad in Korea. I found that picture on my birthday, and Dad told me it was me in the picture.

"No! Put that down!" It's Mom who shrieks out. She's in the room too, and she snatches the picture back from him and hugs it close to her chest. "Please. That is my precious son."

 _Wow, Mom…_ She really has been thinking about him all this time. The Serpent takes a step to try and get closer to her. Mom looks down at the picture. I have never seen her look so sad before.

"I… I am so sorry." The Serpent says timidly. "I saw it here on the table and picked it up."

"Madness just seems to plague my family." _Mom…_ She's just one step away from crying. "Over twenty years ago, my baby was stolen! Now this! I've tried not to make another mistake, I tried to keep order. Keep my family from falling to ruin! I never could have imagined…" Mom breaks down sobbing right there in the living room.

There's just so many emotions spiraling inside me right now. Mom's always been the one with an iron-fist and until now I didn't know why. But it's really breaking me up to see my own mom crying like this. _How can I tell her that Dad's gone?! She has enough to deal with already. She needs him- We need him here._

Serpent slowly puts his arms around Mom in an awkward, comforting hug. No awkwardness on Mom's part, she immediately hugs him back with the picture of them still in her hand. A part of me wants to be in there with her, she's my mom, but she also his mom too. I've had plenty of time with her, and I still don't know what I can do for her now. I just sit there on the stairs and hang my head. _Maybe Dad, just had a sudden business trip. No, he works for the Council, Ping! The Creep Lizard, and Cassandra are out of the picture, he doesn't need to work for them anymore!_

As I try to go over all the possibilities in my head. Serpent is suddenly look right at me from the bottom of the stairs. He doesn't have any kind of expression, just a neutral look in my direction. _How am I supposed to read this guy?_ He's a jerk to me, then he's helping my mom when she cries, and know he's giving me this blank look! There's no way of telling what's going on in his head.

Then he says, "I'm leaving."

 _And he does it again._ "What?" I ask.

He says, "This was a bad idea. She saw the car was gone, so she thinks your… _our_ father has left. What did you find?"

"Empty closet and dresser, and his suitcase is missing." I tell him.

He looks down at the floor, still somewhat neutral. "I see."

It obvious to both of us that Dad is gone. There's no one to give an explanation to Mom about this Council stuff, or the fact that her long-lost son is actually under the same roof as her. When Serpent doesn't say anything, I say, "I'll tell Mom about who you are. I'll leave out the ninja-assassin stuff. After today, I think she'll start believing me when I talk to her."

"No." The Serpent now looks up at me with a serious, almost threatening glare. "After today she's an emotional wreck, she doesn't need any more revelations. She wants stability and that will only come when she can confront her husband."

Looking over at the living room, I see Mom still has tears in her eyes and he is hugging that same picture to her chest. He's right that she needs time, and that Dad needs to have a talk with her, as much as I do. "She wants you back, ya know." I tell Serpent.

"Yes," he agrees following my gaze to the next room. "And I've wanted to meet her for years. She's very strict, but she's a good mother. She wants to be."

"Yeah." I tell him. Cam, Holger and even Tina have called my Mom harsh at times. I've thought for years that she was over the top, and until recently I've never known really why. I look back over at Serpent and say, "Which is why you should at least stay the night."

"I told you I-"

"You can go first thing in the morning if you still want to. But this is your home, and Mom at least needs a reason to hold herself together. And making breakfast for three people in the morning like always might be a good start."

Serpent looks at me totally surprised. _Ha, finally stumped him!_ I inwardly smile in triumph. Then I go down the stairs and face the living room. I look back at him to see if he wants to follow me, instead he takes a seat on the bottom stair. I go ahead and sit next to Mom. When she feels the couch dip, she jerks her head up and tries to wipe away the tears on her face. "Lee…" she tries to say. I frown with a face that tells her I already know.

"No school tomorrow!" She says pulling me close. I'm not gonna ask if I'm ungrounded just yet. And honestly, I kind of need this hug as much as she does.

* * *

 **Biffy's Story**

"Man, Lee's in for a tough night." Biffy said watching his friend leave the school's office. Mrs. Ping had a reputation as a tough teacher, and from talking with Lee, Biffy knew that she was an even tougher mom. Biffy tried not to think of his own parents right then, but he knew he would have to go home even if the house was empty. He wasn't looking forward to that. "Should I even call them?"

He debated back and forth between calling or not calling their phones, searching his house for prior activity, or just eating the rest of the cake in the fridge and try to forget this day for a minute. When he got out the fence and started walking down the street Kimmie stood imposingly in his way. "Ahem!" she fake-coughed. Biffy stopped for a second. Kimmie looked annoyed right now and he had enough to deal with already.

"Hey, what's wrong your manicure chipped?" Even Biffy's sarcasm was almost half-hearted.

Kimmie quickly checked her nails in a kind of panic. Biffy snorted out a laugh. "Very funny." Kimmie grimaced. Then she ordered, "Get in. You're coming home with me."

"What?" Biffy say that to Kimmie's side was a long black limo and the door was opened right next to her. Biffy wondered how couldn't have seen that and blamed in on his missing-parent-drama. "Why should I go with you? All this time you've been-"

"I know my Mom's still back in prison so you don't have to sneak in this time. If we go now we'll order dinner when we get over and I need you there for when I talk to my Dad." Kimmie said and pulled Biffy into the limousine before he could protest.

"Saunders! Drive." Biffy could look up and see into the driver's seat to see that he was human. Seeing his line of sight and expression Kimmie said. "After what I've seen today, I do _not_ want any robots in one meter of me."

"Hoo-ray, for human labor." Biffy said. "Seriously, this is almost kidnapping." Biffy had actually been kidnapped earlier that day, and by Cassandra. He and Kimmie were still on good terms, but he could tell something more was going on with her. "If you want me to talk about your mom, then she's fine. She's in Coral Grove but she's not going to go hungry or not be taken care of. Finnwich-"

"I figured that out, thanks!" Kimmie shouted angrily. "I'm not worried about my mom, now. I'm want to know how long this has been happening, and why she and Daddy never thought to clue me in on this. He's coming home for dinner tonight and I need _you_ there when I talk to him."

Biffy looked at her quizzically. "Me? What for? Just tell him you know about it now."

"You're going to be there because I won't be able to say everything if I don't… If I don't…" Kimmie was having a difficult time forming the right words. All her life everything had been handed to her. She had thought that since she had the parents of a major company that that was a given! Kimmie was smarter than she let on, but she had never once suspected that her mom's company doing something so _evil._ Her sense of right and wrong were a bit messed up, even for a teenager, but she still had one. And knowing that, biffy understood why she wanted him there.

Kimmie's dad was also a big money guy. Someone like Cassandra likely wouldn't have settled for less. Kimmie must be worried about seeing him. Biffy's only hint at their relationship was that he named a restaurant after her. There was a possibility Mr. McAdams might have known about Cassandra's agenda and helped keep it hidden from Kimmie, meaning he had been heavily lying to her as well. So what did that mean for Kimmie? In thinking about his own problems, along with Lee's, Nora's and Jenny's; Kimmie's parental issue had been completely glossed over. And she was the one who froze her mom! He hadn't even thought of her dad. He smiled, a little smugly, as he realized that she wanted him there for emotional support.

Kicking back in the limo while Kimmie tried to find the right words, Biffy said. "So, is this a formal occasion? Or is your dad more 'come as you are'?

It turned out to be 'come as you are'. Kimmie had called her dad and left a message saying that he _had_ to come home this night and told the chefs to make a meal of mashed potatoes, ham, a seafood entrée, and a massive vanilla cake for their guest. She had even said that it needed to be served on a special dish called the 'Wedgewood', though it was still made of fancy porcelain. Kimmie rolled her eyes when she saw that Biffy was surprised by that.

"Okay, now you need to change." Kimmie told Biffy once the rest of the house staff had their orders.

"Uh, no." Biffy deadpanned. "You said it was 'come as you are', remember? Even if you didn't: I ain't gettin' in a suit."

Kimmie strongly opposed. "This is my dad's first time meeting you. You're wearing a suit!"

"Nope." Biffy crossed his arms and turned away.

Kimmie rubbed her chin a little, thinking. An idea came and a cocky grin of her own came onto her face. "What if in addition to the cake and meal, I send my personal to make all your faves and deliver them to your house for the next week?"

Thus, Biffy wore a suit that Kimmie somehow was able to order for him over the phone.

 **6 pm**

It was dark, the food was getting cold, and Biffy gone to the bathroom more than once already. Kimmie sat glaring determinedly at an empty chair across the table where her father was due to be. "Keep staring." Biffy encouraged her. "I bet any second now it'll burst into flames!"

Kimmie fought back a short laugh before going back to seriousness. "He's supposed to be here! He never breaks a promise when I call him! I told him this was urgent…"

Biffy noticed it, even if it was his first time hearing any kind of despair coming from her. She is really worried about seeing him. "Hey, for curiosity's sake, what exactly are you going to say to your dad?"

Slamming her fist lightly onto the table for dramatic effect, Kimmie said. "I'm going to make him say everything he knew about Mom. Everything from her _real_ business to if she ever told him she was raising me to be an evil overlord."

Biffy was taken aback. "Did you _want_ to be an evil overlord?" It seemed like a legitimate question to him. But not to her.

"No! I wanted to be a… a… celebrity!"

Somehow he doubted the honesty of that question. "Not a CEO?"

"Duh, no." There was nothing there, though Kimmie stared angrily at her own reflection in the plates. "Every business I know about it owned by my mom and dad in some way. Any job I got from them would be working for her anyway, so I wanted something that my parents didn't have their hands on. Something that was all mine. Something I can be creative with."

Biffy suddenly had an epiphany. "Wait… then what about the Glamazons and the rude, girly, bratty persona you make people miserable with?"

Kimmie glanced up at him. "I don't feel the need to explain myself to you of all people. You're the bully who's always in detention and likes it there."

"True, but half the time my bullying stuff is on accident. And I _used_ to like detention because it was where I could spread out and chill. A place all to myself with no losers and wimps to bug me and I could do stuff on my own."

"What kind of stuff?" Kimmie asked.

Biffy laughed. "Ha! I don't feel the need to explain myself to you."

Another hour passed. Biffy started eating and Kimmie made no move at all to stop him, as she was lost in thought. But Biffy couldn't keep his mouth shut in the face of the tense silence.

"How about we do some role-play?"

"What are you yammering about now?" Kimmie asked in annoyance.

"You're obviously expecting the worst-case scenario and your brain's going to blow just trying to figure out what to say! Look, just pretend I'm your dad."

"You look nothing like him!" she complained.

But Biffy was not giving up that easily. "Just give it a shot! You've got nothing to lose."

Biffy stood up and walked out of the room. Kimmie watched him until he was gone. Then he walked right back in standing tall and proudly, and spoke with the voice he used to imitate the fish god for Holger. "Pumpkin! Look how big you are! My, what a scrumptious meal we have tonight."

Kimmie giggled at Biffy's attempt to sound like her father. She didn't tell Biffy, but she rarely had gathering where both her father and mother were present. He was normally off at one of their international corporation, or she had been told. Kimmie was wondering about that as well. This was starting to seem fun to her now, so she played along.

"Welcome home, Daddy! We've been waiting for you."

"Aren't you going to give Papa a big hug?"

Kimmie suddenly resumed her serious demeanor, remembering what this was really for. "No, Daddy. Sit down, we need to talk."

In his regular voice Biffy said, "Okay, that. That's what you've got to avoid doing right off the bat." He wanted this to go well for Kimmie, evil associate or not, her father was her only parental ally right now. "If you come in hostile he's going to become dodgy and try to make a run for it. Play like you're really happy to see him, and he'll let his guard down or, even better, you'll play on his guilty conscious!"

Kimmie was impressed by this. She hadn't thought of doing that. "Hm, good plan, Goldstein. Okay how about this: I missed you soooo much, Daddy! I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to suddenly come home."

Going back to his acting voice, Biffy resumed his role. "Oh, those oil magnates will give in in no time! And the diamond mine purchase went so well that they don't need me back right away. Say, where is your mother, wasn't she free tonight?"

Kimmie thought of snapping right then and there. But she needed to be acting. Biffy was right that she had to step into this just right. It would mean either continuing to be lied to or finally getting the truth. "Well… she… Mommy got called away just a little while go. She might not come back for a while. And on a timeout, Goldstein, we'll be talking about that."

"Ho-ho-ho!" Biffy father-laughed, "Did your old friend, the handsome, smart and _right_ Biffy Goldstein tell you about your mother being evil?" Kimmie shot him an evil glare. "Well, Peanut, let's have a seat and I'll answer all your questions."

"Okay, seriously, my dad does _not_ call me that."

Biffy strode over to his seat at the table like he owned the place. He took his seat he had before and Kimmie took hers. "Well, Cuppy-Cake," Biffy teased her with another nickname. "Tell Daddy what you found out."

Kimmie huffed. "I found out our private military vacation hotel is really an evil prison. That Mom's been working under a weird lizard-man, that she needs therapy for money-crazy tendencies, and that there's an evil ninja that she somehow trained without me knowing all my life!"

Biffy thought that might make her actual father nervous. It was definitely making _him_ nervous. Though he felt Kimmie deserved to let off some steam, and maybe if she did it now, she might go easier later on. So he smiled and said, "Well, I knew that about your mother a long time ago, Pudding- Pop!"

Kimmie grunted, slamming her fists onto the table again. "Then you _were_ just letting her get away with it. You didn't even care what she did to me! You always left me with her so she could turn me into exactly what she was! Why did you do that? Was it part of your marriage or something? I'm just a business deal between you two?"

Finally letting it out; saying out loud what her worst fear was, Kimmie's lips quivered and her eyes watered until she just couldn't hold them back. "Waaaahhhh! Hah-hah! Waaaah!"

Biffy looked on with the face and composure of a man who had just made a girl cry uncontrollably. He felt that this might have been taken too far and that maybe he should comfort her. But he forgot to break out of his role. "Oh, Kimmie-kins, don't cry. It's not like that at all! Yes, I knew your mother was evil, but I never once thought that she would ever hurt you!"

Kimmie sniffled and her sobbing quieted. "You didn't? Really?"

Putting his hand on her back, he said, "Of course not! No Daddy would ever let his little angel get into any danger. I just thought you would be safer with your mother than you would with me. You've seen what she can do, darling. And you were safe up until Cassandra lost control. Now I'm just glad you're safe, at home, and alright."

Kimmie's crying stopped, and she was now smiling through her tears. Deep down, she knew her father loved her. He hadn't divorced Cassandra after all this time so there had to be something in this family that he loved enough to put up with an evil wife. Biffy also smiled at her and enveloped Kimmie in a loving hug, which she reciprocated.

Both their eyes popped open once they realized what they were doing. Braking apart, Biffy declared, "Okay, cut! That's a wrap!"

"Y-Yeah" Kimmie brushed off herself, hiding her embarrassment. "Can we try that again? Without the hug or mushy nicknames."

"Is this a private sentimental moment or can anyone join?" Came a third voice from out of the dining room.

Kimmie and Biffy both looked at the doorway to see none other than Mr. McAdams himself. He was a tall man, thin but with some muscle that he could fill out his blue suit nicely. Aged, had eyes that were green but the same shape as Kimmie's and had a full nicely coiffed head of black hair. He smiled nervously at the two embarrassed teenagers.

Bright red, Biffy stuttered, "H-H-How m-m-m-much?"

"Y-You didn't see me walking in when you started. I liked your n-nicknames for my daughter." Mr. McAdams also gave off a more awkward, but kinder feeling than his wife did. Kimmie stared at him, still in shock over his sudden appearance. Mr. McAdams looked directly at his daughter and said, "Sweetheart, I know and I understand why you should feel as angry and hurt as you probably do." He hesitated about stepping further into the room. Seeing this Biffy got up and walked over to him.

"Go on." He whispered into the adult man's ear. "She's been waiting for this, the sooner the better. Like a band aid."

"Right." Then Mr. Mc Adams did a double-take. "Wa-Wait a second! Little Biffy Goldstein? Is that you? I didn't recognize ya, it's been years!" Mr. McAdams joyfully shook Biffy's hand. "Oh, I remember when it was you and Kimmie playing at the park when you were babies!"

"Heh, ya that was quite a while ago." Biffy suddenly had the feeling that it was Mr. McAdams who had taken those pictures he had seen when snooping around this house in the photo album. Managing to nicely get his hand back, Biffy started to slip away out of the room. "Well, you guys obviously have a lot to discuss. I'll just show myself out!"

"No, stay!" Mr. McAdams happily urged. "It's late, so let me at least call our driver and he can drop you off."

"Ahem." Kimmie coughed walking up to her father who was getting chummy with Biffy. Recalling that there was still a task at hand, Mr. McAdams turned to his daughter again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kimmie." The man then recomposed himself, but he still felt so scared. On the whole ride over here, he was afraid that this discovery would be enough for his daughter to reject him forever. His marriage was already a failure, and his baby girl was the only thing he worked so hard for every day. He couldn't lose Kimberly forever. His heart wouldn't be able to take it. But what he had just seen with her and Biffy acting… He had a chance. He just had to speak from deep down. Tell her the truth, the one thing Cassandra's scheming parenting could never give her.

"Kimmie, just like you I didn't find out what your mother was doing until much later. I was married to her, and while she never told me everything, actually a lot of things she never told me, I saw glimpses of what was going on. I wanted to make our marriage work. Yes, it was a business marriage, but I wanted it to be more than that and I thought that your mother did too.

"But then I started seeing these weird things around her office and around the house… I ignored it at first. You were already here and I wanted to keep you safe. But your mother always insisted on having you all to herself! She started sending me on jobs that kept me farther away from home for longer periods of time. I was a coward, so I went along with it to settle my nerves. Telling myself it was just stress and I was making a bigger deal of this than it was. I would call in and she would tell me you were fine, or sometimes she would let you talk to me if I did my job well. I became so afraid of that woman." Mr. McAdams trembled at some memory and continued.

"She promised you would remain ignorant of her activities until you were and able to take her place. I was able to bargain that you would get a choice in your life. Although, knowing your mother… Kimmie what your friend said was right! If I knew you were in any danger I-I… I should have come and got you a long time ago. I should have left you more clues. Rich people can be so eccentric that woman could hide an elephant in this house."

"Or a secret headquarters." Biffy chimed in from behind.

"Yes, that too." Mr. McAdams nodded. "Kimberly, I know how to run the _legitimate_ part of MWF. So I can support you until you are old enough to leave the house on your own. And you can stay in any of the summer homes we have if you're not happy here. But…if you would think about staying … Daddy would really hate to be in this house alone."

Kimmie, who had quietly listened to her father explain, narrowed her eyes as she pondered his proposal. A visible sweat broke over Mr. McAdams' brow and Biffy had an unsure look himself. What would Kimmie do now?

Finally, standing tall like she had decided she took a breath in, "Oh, Daddy!" Kimmie threw her arms around her father. "You're the best-est none-evil parent in the world!"

Joy seemed to erupt from Mr. McAdams' face and he squeezed his daughter with every bit of love for her he felt. "Baby-Way-Bee-Doll!"

Biffy would have rolled on the floor laughing at Kimmie's baby name, but he was too busy wiping the tear from his eye. Kimmie's dad seemed be a major improvement over her mom. Biffy felt sure of that, but he'd be staying close by to Kimmie just in case anyone was wrong. The feeling thought was pretty water-tight.

"Get over here, Biffy!" Kimmie's call wasn't an order, more like a why-aren't-you-over-here-already.

A bit of the awkwardness from earlier was back. "Hey! Let's not go for three!"

Kimmie's dad playfully whispered to her. "'Secretly an affection hog', huh?"

Kimmie laughed back. "Yeah. And Daddy? I need to ask you something."

Biffy wasn't sure how Kimmie did it. But Mr. McAdams seemed all too happy to comply. Biffy was staying in their guest quarters for the night and would be given breakfast and a ride home in the morning. "Mr. Cassandra is a pretty cool guy." Biffy decided. Having dinner with Kimmie and her dad, Biffy had learned a lot about him. Like that he was a genius at computers and oversaw a lot of MWF's latest technological advancements. He was also a cat-lover and Mrs. Rumplekitty had taken to him right away.

The guest room was plenty big enough for Biffy. And as the big guy turned in for the night, he suddenly thought of his own dad and mom. And he found that, he was actually looking forward to seeing them now. They weren't evil people, they just worked for one. Biffy knew that his parents were loud, sometimes bickering, but they were loving parents. He was glad that he wouldn't have to go home to an empty house after all tonight. Tomorrow, which was a weekend, he would be happy to sit around, give everyone a call, maybe finish playing that video game, and wait for his parents to come home so they could get everything cleared. Biffy slept peacefully that night as a guest of Kimmie and Mr. McAdams.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, that's enough for now.**

 **I thought keeping Dr. Ping around would be solving too many problems too fast. We want to enjoy this twisted web, right?**

 **Next we'll see how Jenny and Tina's night go.**


	5. Family and Infamy

**I'M BACK!**

 **I've heard some people miss this story (but please, keep comments about Beast Is Out in the reviews to Beast is Out. Otherwise the Beast stays in).**

 **I was trying to hold out for a new season, but hey!**

 **We'll just have to make out own answers!**

 **Let's see how Jenny and Tina are doing in the aftermath.**

 **Jenny's Story**

* * *

My Aunt Leira and I get along super well, like she's known me forever! I don't get all the science-y words she uses, but she's still cool. We took the bus to my house. I know Mom is going to be stoked when she sees her there.

"Could you fill me in on more of why you went missing, Aunt Leira?" I ask her. There aren't that many people on this bus, so it should be okay.

"I could." We were still talking in whisper so no one would get all nosy on us though. "But then I'd have to kill you."

It took a second. Then we both laughed. "Okay, sweetie. Well, like I said to Icky-Vicky back there: I worked for MWF under the impression that my work was for military experiments."

I did actually have a point with this question. "You said that. But you knew you were working on _brainwashing_. Didn't that even, like, hit your moral center or something?"

Aunt Leira looks a little down at that. Like she's ashamed. "Because my sister was always the wild go-getter, everyone assumed I had nothing great to show off like she did with music. All my life I was determined to prove everyone wrong. Yes, I knew about the brainwashing. I took it on because it sounded like the perfect chance to prove my brain was greater than my sister's music!"

This is kind of a shock. Mom never mentioned any of this when she told me about my aunt. She got into this crazy MWF thing just so she could prove that she was as good as Mom. I know my mom can get a little crazy at times, she doesn't try to be mean, but it's like she's totally clueless to everyone's lives except her own. "But the project was shut down years ago. What happened?"

She met my eyes with hers. "The line was finally crossed."

* * *

 **Flashback….**

 _Leira Jerkins ran down the laboratory halls. "She can't do this! She can't do this!" she frantically chanted. Leira had knocked over some notes on Veronica Victoria's desk back in their shared office, and in them she had found three files identified as 'Ideal subjects'. Those files had detailed information about her niece, Jennifer, and her two friends. "Veronica wouldn't take it this far!"_

 _Dr. Leira came onto this project and after the tests on the apes, the brainwashing had been labeled as a failure. Lob, Pummel, and Wurst had already packed up their desks and left, leaving Jerkins and Victoria the last ones around. When Leira had seen Jennifer's file and heard the sound of the machine starting up, she ran down, hoping this was a dreadful misunderstanding._

 _But when she turned the corner to the open door, there was Veronica at the controls, and in the hypnosis room were Jenny and her friends, trances! "What have you DONE!?"_

 _Startled, Veronica spun around. "Leira!" A 'victorious' smile then spread across her face and the green-clad scientist threw her arms out in joy. "It works! It actually works! We didn't fail, they can't shut us down. The brainwashing works, I just need a little more time to-"_

 _"_ _You…" Leira snarled and jumped at her former colleague. "WITCH!" She held Veronica on the floor by the color, forcing her to look up. "Do you know who that is? MY niece! I have her picture on my desk, you've seen it. How DARE you!"_

 _Veronica didn't understand why she was upset, but tried to calm Dr. Jerkins down. "Leira, I know you're upset. But just look! This is what you wanted. You've beaten your sister, I've nearly finished the research! This'll be enough to buy us a little more time and then we can show this to Ms. Mann!"_

 _Enraged, Leira stood up and tore up the notes to the hypnosis project! "No!" Dr. Victoria cried out in anguish, watching the pieces fall to the floor. "Those were the only notes! It'll be years now!"_

 _"_ _Good!" Leira shot back. "Maybe by then you can use a kid of your_ own _as a test rat!"_

 _"_ _Jenny isn't even you're daughter!" Veronica pointed, angrily, "She's the daughter of the woman you've wanted to win against all your life!"_

 _"_ _That's doesn't mean I want her dragged into this." Leira actually really liked her niece. Jenny was cute when she was little, and Leira had taken care of her several times for her sister. Even though the kid did act like Ariel sometimes, Leira still had a soft-spot for Jenny. "And after I tell The Council what you've done here, Veronica, the authorities will be next!"_

 _Jenny's aunt couldn't remember anything after that. She just recalled a pain in her back and blacking out. After that she was a prisoner in Coral Grove._

* * *

 **Back to the Present…**

 **Jenny's POV…**

The bus finally came to our stop. We still have a bit farther to walk. I'm trying to keep my hands either at my sides or holding onto my backpack. I need to know where they are and keep them away from my face. For some reason, Aunt Leira takes one of my hands. She holds it. "Wait," I say as we're walking. "I _do_ remember you! You used to do this when you picked me up from school. I thought that was my mom 'til now." _Boy, do I have a lot to talk about with her!_

Aunt Leira smiled. "It's also my first time seeing my big sister in years. Now I'm really looking forward to it!" She does look a bit nervous. But, hey! It's her first time being out in the not-really-clean city air. "But um… what happened to Danny?"

My last name is my mom's, so I guess it's self-explanatory that she got a divorce. "He's fine actually. Dad moved to the States, but he still keeps in touch with me. I should probably give him a call about this while you and Mom are talking."

"Well, that's good to hear. And you told me her band is called Aurora of Unrest, and she's the lead guitarist. Boy, I'm at least glad she found her own kind again!" We laughed again, even if that was barely a joke.

I take the key out of my pack and put in the door. But when I try to open it my aunt stops me. "Wait! I- I need another second."

She takes three, _huge_ , breaths through her mouth. _Jeez-louise, talk about panic under pressure._ She's just going to see her sister. _What am I saying? Talk about insensitive. She probably thinks her rivalry with Mom is what got her into this mess._ "Don't worry, Aunt Leira!" I'll get her to chill. "Mom's gonna be so happy to see you! After all this school drama and crazy takeover stuff, she's probably freaked out. She's going to be home all this week so whatever you want to talk about, you'll have tons of time."

Mom rarely gets time off to rest between her gigs. Having a family member just show up might normally take away from her downtime, but I think a long-lost sister is an exception.

My aunt looks a lot calmer now, still nervous, just a little bit calmer. "Ready?" I ask her excitedly.

"Commence." She nods.

I turn the key.

I open the door quietly. I don't expect mom to be asleep. She should be waiting to hear back from the school about the 'quarantine'. "Mom!" I call out. "Hey, Mom! You're never gonna guess what I brought home today!"

…

…

…

"Maybe she stepped out?" Aunt Leira suggested as she closed the door and locked it behind us.

"No, that's not like her." Mom never goes out shopping; she even has a personal shopper for us. "Maybe she's in the shower or she fell asleep? Let me go check." I look around the house and come up with nothing. She isn't here. _Why isn't she here?_ Wasn't she worried when she got that call that the school was in lockdown under Wurst? Could we have missed her and she went to the school herself? I don't know. I left my phone downstairs. She'll answer that.

I go down and see my aunt looking at a picture lovingly. I think she's looking at the one of sixth grade graduation. She looks up and sees me walking up to her. "You've gotten so big since then. Where did the time go?"

Weird question. _No dummy, it's rhetorical!_ But I guess, when you come back from prison, you're allowed to feel a little sentimental. "I… I didn't remember you. But I think that might have been because I got amnesia after falling off a horse one time."

"You did?" She stared back down at the picture. We both did. "Huh. I figured that was Veronica again. Erasing your memory so you wouldn't go looking for me or find any connection to your hypnosis. The perfect cover up."

"Maybe it was that too. Depending on how young I was." I thought for a second. Maybe Mom left a note in the kitchen for when saying where she went out. "Just a sec! I wanna check the kitchen!"

I run in and look around. _C'mon Mom, even you- Ah-ha!_ "There!" I folded over note with my name in blue ink. It's from Mom! I run over and open it. My face falls as I read the message.

 _Dear Jenny,_

 _I did it! The studio sold our song 'Mind of Thunder' and want us to perform on Rock The Boat Cruise line! It's a dream come true, baby! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you when you came home from school. But I'll call you as soon as I'm about to depart! The numbers are on the fridge. Love you!_

Oh… my… _Oh my gosh, I can't cry!_ She didn't even know I was a prisoner in my own school?! Well, technically I wasn't, but still! She was supposed to have this week off with me and now she's just going off to sea without even saying good-bye? I know mom's schedule keeps her busy. I've gotten a lot of freedom because of it, but this… how could she do this? When did she even leave?

I press the button for messages on the house phone. There's only one, the one that Wurst sent out in the afternoon. So she either was already gone, or figured I would be out and home after the quarantine. _I am so mad! So unhappy! So.. so tired of her doing this._ I'm always left alone in this house. Sure, I've found stuff to do! I'm never around people anymore! Maybe it is because of my nose-picking, maybe mom does care more about her career than me. She stopped bring me places or trying to get me help when it looked like no one could fix this. Now she just feels free to just leave a note and walk out the door like I'm the gardener or the personal shopper.

I hear the sound of paper rustling behind me. Turning around I see Aunt Leira has found the note too. "That is so like her." She sneers, in a low voice. Seeing her there, seeing her upset for what Mom has done too, I sort of feel… happier. "Ariel… how could you? And today of _all_ possible days!" Now she's clutching the note like it's the one responsible.

I sniff, not on purpose, I just don't want her to see me crying like I'm a big baby. "No, no. It's fine. Mom's schedule can be unpredictable. She's doing this so we can have money, and I can go to school, and buy clothes, and eat, and… Whoa."

I stop my listing when my Aunt comes over and holds my in a warm hug. It feels good. It feels safe and familiar. And it's too much! I hug her back and let myself cry a little. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm here, I'm here."

"Th-Thanks, Aunt Leira. But I really sh-should have expected this. It isn't the first time."

"But it's happened more than enough times, hasn't it?" She guesses. And she guesses right. I've come home crying before when mom said she was going to be home and wasn't. More often she's skipped events in my life for her band. She always came back with an awesome story, so I felt bad telling her that I needed her help while she was gone. The best was when she said I was always a good girl for not having any trouble while she was out. I guess I just got in the habit of telling her everything was fine, as bad as I got the habit of telling her I was okay.

When I didn't say anything, Aunt Leira talked again. "Well, then… Ariel is just going to have to live with the fact that she missed out. Again."

Ignoring the fact that I've just been stood up by my own Mom, I'm really curious about she's saying. "On what?"

She holds me at arm's length, and beams a huge smile at me. "On a pizza-ice cream- soda- movie night, with lots of cheesy side dishes, veggies with dip and more fun than the two of us can handle!"

I gasp, super excited. "Really?" _Oh, don't break my heart now._

"Yep! I developed the technique when Mom and Dad you leave us at Grandpa's for the weekend and Ariel ditched me. She never found out how cool he really was or why I got a bigger inheritance than her."

"Sweet!"

"But just for tonight!" She makes clear. 'Tomorrow we're going to talk battle-control when all those news-hounds come to the door, and I need to catch up on all the latest news. Plus you- do you have any homework?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Really?" She asks suspiciously. I nod. "Well, the school might be canceled for a while anyway. Maybe I should even think about pulling you out of that school?"

"No! Don't! I don't want to lose all the friends I finally have."

She chuckled and patted me gently on the head. "Relax, Jenny. I'm not going to take you away from your friends. But while I'm here I'm going to be thinking about your safety. You did a good job under the circumstance, a fantastic job even! But I don't like that you were in one because of that school."

"Even with Lee, Nora and Tina?"

"You found some good people. I have nothing against them. But that incompetent Barrage and _cloned_ teachers are something to think about." She paused. "Tomorrow. Tonight: party your frontal lobe out!"

I cheered along with her. "Yahoo! Can I order the pizza?"

"Sure! You probably know the number any way. I haven't had a decent pizza since my college days."

I grab the phone. Before I dial I ask, "What should I get?"

"One of everything!"

"Everything?" I have to clarify. "You know they have one where the cheese is inside the crust and another with spinach and some garlic sauce."

Her eyes pop out of her head, practically. "They can do that? Well, it's on Ariel's card and it's a family reunion! Go for it!"

I am so going to love having my aunt Leira at home with me! She already knows how to cheer me up. There's finally a person here who _wants_ to take care of me. She's looking around for where we keep the cookbooks (we don't have any) because even if she's a scientist she still needs one. But she's really cool! _I love my Aunt Leira._

* * *

 **Outside the window…**

A young woman with dark mocha skin talks into her phone to someone on the other end as she strolls away.

"All clear on this one too. No, it looks like both of them will be staying in for the night, they're no threat. The Serpent? That traitor doesn't even know I'm on the continent. The big guy and the brat are also out. I'm saving the reporter-girl for last.

"… No. I don't think _she's_ the problem here. Her sensei either. … That's what you call your teacher, you idiot! The only reason I'm working for you is that we both benefit. I still think you're scum. Yeah, okay fine, you're a scumbag with the cash. But I'm the _ingrate_ that can get the job done. The Council may be gone, but we can still finish our mission. And in the end… you'll get what you want."

* * *

 **Tina's Story…**

"Best day, EVER!"

Mom and Dad were scared out of their minds about the school being on lock-down because of dangerous lice. But when Dad looked the name up and found there was no kind of lice like that, he was furious and was even one of the first parents there to meet up when we came pouring out of the main enterance. When I told them about the secret prison and lizard creature, being practical geniuses they thought I might be traumatized. But when Ruby backed me up about the tunnels beneath the school, they really freaked out!

They started calling the schoolboard and the police about what was happening. They were going to let me talk to the news tomorrow once more details were found. From what I can tell Barrage is gonna really need army back-up to get out of this one. Assuming any of them want to be associated with him after this.

But it's 7:30, I finally got a break when I told my parents I was tired and needed some rest. Ruby still wants more details, and I promised her she would hear everything tomorrow. _I just need to make a quick call to my boyfriend!_ Oh my gosh, that's the best thing about today! Me and Lee! Official! I sit in my chair and take out my phone. "Should I wait a few seconds? Or be right on the dot?" _Ooooo, I can't wait! I'll send him a text._ He did say he wanted to talk once we were all safe at home.

"I can't sound like I'm too excited! I am, but he can't know that. Then again… I don't want him to think I'm not happy. What do I say?"

I type out.

 _Lee. Today was awesome! Let me know when you're free and we can video-chat!_

"Hmm. I think that's a little too eager. Maybe…"

 _Lee. Text me back if you want to video-chat before it gets late. Or whenever you can. –Tina_

"That's stupid." I face-palm myself. It's almost time. "I'll just stick with my next one. Lee's been my friend for a long time. Nothing should be too goofy, right?"

 _Hi, Lee. Finally, everything is fine. Text me back when you want to talk._

I hit send and cross my finger that that sounded okay. A long minute later I get a response.

 _Sorry, Tina. Major family drama happening. I don't think we'll be able to talk tonight. Tomorrow? Sorry, again!_

"Aw… Well, it's a good reason. His ninja-creep-brother is staying over." _Maybe I should text in later to see if he's still alive?_ No, no! I'm kidding myself. Nora made a deal with him, The Serpent won't hurt Lee. But who knows what else he might do?

To make myself stop stressing myself out, I try to think of a way to relax. "Maybe some T.V." I fav and save the news on my television so I can watch it in the morning and at night. That way I can report it accurately if it affects the school. "Maybe they'll have something about the Pyramid conspiracy." Enough people must have told their parents by now. All the clones should be fine until tomorrow or… oh no, what do we do with them?

We can't leave them like that! _I remember well. It's not any fun._ Maybe that's something to mention to the media when I see them tomorrow? I guess Barrage will do something about it. _That leaves their fates more in question than anything!_ "There's still some huge details, but for now let's get some more intel on what the world knows." That way I can prepare my own questions. "Lee's going to be a huge hero after today. Wow, I hope they get the story pretty close." We told some people after we got back. But knowing high school, it's probably been slightly altered by rumors and slurred understanding. That's how I convinced Mom and Dad to let speak with one person in the morning.

The big news is usually covered by anchors: Jet Strong and Rebecca Steele. Something this big has to make the top story! I turn on my T.V., I'm not even sure if I left it on the news, but it's on.

" _Top story tonight: The Nightmare of A. Nigma_." I squeal! _They're talking about us!_

 _"Enraged parents and disturbed students have been calling in bizarre incidents ranging from cloned principals to army bases beneath the city!"_

"That right!" I cheer on.

 _"Concerned parents and authorities alike have investigated the school, with the Principal Barrage denying comment!"_ The image showed Barrage slamming the door to his office and cut to one of him trying to escape through the window. _"Most parents aren't allowing their children to be questioned and have gone under the radar. Though some are willing to share."_

Cyrus appeared on the screen talking to a reporter. " _It was like, crazy man. Wurst just forces us to go under the school and rebuild some exploded building, then we have a revolution! Yow!"_

Next was an interview with the clown-friendly 15th grader. _"Lee Ping and his friends saved all of us. Cam led everyone against the clones, and Lee came back from stopping the head lizard lord."_

Okay, that one might not be the most convincing. In fact, I think I'll stay away from the subject of the lizard man tomorrow since I only saw him once. Not really sure how to back it up. Then the next interview turned things around for the worst.

Irwin was being interviewed." _What I'd like to know is how did Lee Ping start all this. He's a well-known Prankster neer-do-well, but from what I saw it was back at the school where the real work happened. He wasn't even there until it was all over! He should be charged with endangering us!"_

Next was Brandy. " _Camillo, that's my boyfriend, led everyone in the most epic revolution. I don't know anything about the cloning junk, plus Barrage did help us out in the end. Cam acted like a real hero under pressure."_

Then finally….Oh no… I thought he had been crystalized! _"It was crazy! And by that I mean awesome! I went untouched and unnoticed by everyone. But I got the whole story, cause I saw everything!"_ Chaz… He's being interviewed by his own dad. Of course. _"No lice touched this head. It was a long struggle as they forced us to mine for the diamonds beneath the school, followed by a bloody battle for freedom. Ping and his friends just made an appearance at the end. Full story tomorrow!"_

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. It got worse. _"I had to carry out people on my back. Sure, it was difficult cause I was fighting off robots, cyborg-tazes and an evil army, but I got everyone out. Well, almost. Some had gone crazy by the time it was over, what they saw had really been too much for them. The rest… We never found their bodies… but you know… No One Stops An Evil Conspiracy For Free!"_

"Chad, you delusional idiot!" I yelled at the television. I didn't watch the rest of that garbage. Chaz has always been a moron, but Chad used to be cool and now-! Neither he nor Chaz had been down in the Tunnels with us when we got back. They must have gone up ahead and called their parents! But with their dads both being a movie star and a well-known reporter, it's going to be their opinion the stations will go on. "People are going to get the wrong idea now. Irwin even blamed Lee for all this! I need to call everyone."

I dial Lee's number again. But he doesn't pick up. I try Jenny. I try Biffy. I try Nora. "You guys, c'mon!" No one is answering! They've all got a lot of drama to deal with today. They're probably doing that instead of watching the news! Well, I know where they are, so I'll just have to go over and tell them myself!

My parents won't let me out of the house now, and they already think I've gone to bed. It's not my best decision, but I have to move. I'll leave a note so Ruby and my parents know I haven't left for good. My room is on the first story so it's no problem to sneak out the window. I jump onto the grass and start running towards Lee's house. "I know how these things work. One word on the news and everything just falls apart from that! I have to warn Lee!"

Something pins me to the ground from behind. I scream out, but my mouth is quickly covered by a firm gloved hand. "I'd rather you didn't."

Oh my gosh! Who is this? Why did she attack me? Freaking out, I can just see her from the corner of my eye. Half the moon is out so the light isn't great, but I can see she has dark mocha-colored skin by her wrist. She's dressed in black combat boots, a pair of tight pants with a crisscross belt, and a purple and black striped tank-top under a black leather vest. I try to get a look at her face, all I can see is her multi-brown hair tied in a long ponytail and a black and white mask that covers her entire face that has the facial features of a smiling woman. I recognize that kind of mask. _A volto_.

I was visibly trembling, and incredibly regretting my decision to just run out of the house at night! Why did I do that? That's such an obvious thing. What wrong with me? This lady is holding me down, there's no way I can physically fight her off. I can't tell if it's her grip on my mouth keeping me from screaming or if I'm truly so terrified right now that I can't. She tilts her head to the side while she's looking down at me. If she had moved it the other way I might have seen her eyes.

She says. "You look like _her_ , so I'll let you live tonight." _Huh? What is she talking about? Who do I look like?_ "But know this: Nyx is _queen_ to all the shadows and is the daughter of Chaos! Anyone, innocent or guilty, who stands in my way feeds my double-halberd, Hope's End. Go home. Say nothing. Do nothing. Or I'll find you. There, is where my mercy ends."

The hand vanished along with the rest of her in an instant. Half-crying, I could only think of going home. I locked my window drew the curtains, changed and hid myself beneath the covers.

I couldn't sleep.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw that masked woman standing over me with a spear!

* * *

 _ **A/N: It is GOOD to be back!**_

 _ **Hopefully this time my muse will stick with me. I'm always happy to reviews with comments and critiques!**_

 _ **See you later!**_


End file.
